<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Val, The White Queen by margotdavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662032">Val, The White Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotdavid/pseuds/margotdavid'>margotdavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arya Stark is Queen in the North, But Ghost is too adorable, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Don't Mess With People Under Ghost's Protection, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Jon Snow and Arya Stark are Siblings, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, M/M, Not Jonerys end-game, Not very Sansa friendly, The North Remembers (A Song of Ice and Fire), Val Didn't Sign Up For This, Val is Queen-Beyond-The-Wall, eventually, for a time at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotdavid/pseuds/margotdavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wilding princess imagined her life as a leader from a very young age. She knew she would follow in her mother's footsteps and be a worthy leader of her people while her sister worked to unite the north with King Mance. She had done so very efficiently... until Jon Snow turned her world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alys Karstark/Sigorn, Arya Stark &amp; Val, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ghost &amp; Jon Snow, Ghost &amp; Val &amp; Satin, Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Val, Jon Snow/Val, Nymeria &amp; Arya Stark, Satin Flowers/Jon Snow/Val</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Val I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was edited on 08/03/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p><em>Justice and Injustice in the North</em> was one of the most engaging books Maester Aemon had recommended. The old man made Sam write a list of books Val would find interesting and whose knowledge would be useful. She had been bored out of her mind in her confinement. The tower King Stannis had imprisoned her in was limited in the way of occupation, and without her closest allies, she had little to do. Even Lord Snow had become more reclusive since her return. Reading became her main outlet for it.</p><p>Val was considered one of the Learned Ones by her people. Learned Ones were above Woods Witches, and at times even the Mothers - most of the time they were both.</p><p>Aemon had considered them Maesters with magical knowledge. It wasn’t far from the truth since Learned Ones that weren't leaders were typically Skinchangers, but that ability had escaped her generation. Her wisdom was different. Their mother had been a Mother as her mother before her, and a Skinchanger as well, but had no interest in learning in the way Val had.</p><p>Even Dalla, who learned with her, dedicated her life to the arts of healing, despite her love of tales. It was Mance's songs that charmed Dalla, but his vision made her love him.</p><p>Val’s wisdom was a mix of studying the Old Ways, the traded learning of her mother's people, and every other piece of knowledge she could get her hands on.</p><p>Val's teacher had been the famed Old Crone. An ancient woman that somehow was frightening, old, and beautiful. According to tales, she had come from lands far away and had been a lover of a Lord Commander. The true few knew. And with Mance and Dalla's death, Val was probably the only one left who knew.</p><p>It was why Val enjoyed her time with the old Maester, for he reminded Val a great deal of the famed Lady Shiera.</p><p>And he gave her books. So many books. Val had never seen so many texts in one place.</p><p>The ones Val read were mostly about History, the Law of Westeros, and their lords. Some old tales made Val either laugh or roll her eyes. One was a very illuminative account about the family history of the old man. It was made even more incredible with the annotations attached to it. The Old Crone rarely spoke of her origins. Val now could see why.</p><p>The Seven-Pointed Star was the hardest to read. Val only finished because she liked to quote the stupidest parts to either Alys or Lord Crow to see them crack a smile. The part about bastards also opened Val's eyes as why Lord Crow was constantly called Lord Snow by the crows who hated him.</p><p>The book she was currently reading in her bed was about three Starks lords: Lord Torrhen Stark, who they called the King Who Knelt; Lord Cregan Stark, who occupied the largest part of the book, and a man that Val found fascinating for being a true First Man; and lastly and less-interesting Willam Stark, who Val knew because he fought the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Raymun Redbeard.</p><p> </p><p>It was interesting to see how alike and different the Free Folk leaders and the Lords of Winterfell were.  She had seen it in Lord Crow. When he killed that awful crow, he had beheaded the man himself, in the Old Way.  He also took guest rights with the seriousness it should be treated. And even old sins some of the Free Folk committed were seen as crimes by Lord Snow.</p><p>Val knew not to expect that from all the Lords of the south.  One of King Stannis' men had told her about the so-called Red Wedding, so Val knew those in the farther south were as godless as they come.</p><p>And everyone in the castle knew of the Boltons.</p><p>I hope someone shows them the Old Gods' justice.</p><p>Stark justice, too, it seemed.</p><p>Her musings were stopped by the sound of scratching on her door.</p><p>Something in her body stirred and she put down the book, getting her dagger from under her pillow. Years in the frozen north had taught Val to trust her instincts - especially the one that made her guts turn.</p><p>Something was happening.</p><p>"What was that?" Alys Karstark, who was staying in the tower with her, asked, and the sound returned.</p><p>Val's finger went to her lips, her eyes shifted, and the brunette nodded. Alys put down her sewing work and picked up the dagger from the small table near Val's bed. Val nodded in approval at her handling of it. Alys Karstark was proving a more enjoyable companion than she expected.</p><p>Sigorn's wife and Val were getting to know one another very well. It wasn't difficult since, after moons living in a place lacking female company, they both were more than welcoming to the other.</p><p>Alys Karstark had not been what Val imagined the ladies of the South to be like. Her brothers had taught her to wield a dagger to defend herself and, unlike most of the kneelers, Alys took time to learn the customs of Val's people.</p><p>The lady also spent time teaching Val the way of the people south of the Wall.</p><p>Val knew the importance of learning from people different from her. It was her inquisitive mind and her willingness to adapt and see other’s ways that put her in the position she was in today, despite her young years.</p><p>"A friend," She replied and opened the door.</p><p>The white beast came straight to her. Ghost's quiet anger frightened Alys, but not Val.</p><p>Val trusted Ghost above any other in this castle. Even more than his bond-mate.</p><p>The direwolf looked at her with red eyes – old eyes – and Val offered him her hand. Unlike most days, he didn't lick it.</p><p>"What is it, Ghost?"</p><p>The direwolf tugged her hand. </p><p>"You want me to follow you," She concluded and sheathed her dagger in her belt. </p><p>Without any more questioning, she put on her white cloak.</p><p>"Val?"</p><p>She turned to Alys. Her eyes were as undecided as was her voice. </p><p>Her friend had little knowledge of the ways of the Old Gods. Val didn't blame her for her uncertainty.  </p><p>Alys's blue-grey eyes - First Men's eyes - looked to where Ghost was pulling Val's sleeve. Val walked outside, knowing her new friend would follow her.</p><p>They walked outside the King's Tower into the snow-covered courtyard. It was empty, which immediately put her on alert. A few moons ago, Castle Black was bursting with life, but since Stannis and the Free Folk went south, most inside it were crows. But even then, there should be someone patrolling.</p><p>Val's troubled mind couldn't recall who was supposed to be on guard duty. Since King Stannis left, she always made sure to know who would be guarding the tower. </p><p>The eerie silence was palpable, Val did not like it one bit. </p><p>"Lord Jon wouldn't leave our tower unguarded," Alys whispered.</p><p>No, he wouldn't. Lord Crow wouldn't leve two women unprotected at the Wall. </p><p>He had been the one to let her out of the tower. He wanted her to find Sigorn in hopes of finding a truce with him and Tormund. She had succeeded. Val had wanted to leave the tower King Stannis imprisoned her in and the crow's castle too that she had been more than pleased with her mission. </p><p>She was a member of the Free Folk, not some southern princess to be kept locked up. Besides, Val saw how the men looked at her, and while she was capable of fending off men – she had done so most of her life –if they banded together against her, there wasn't a lot she could do.</p><p>
  <em>I have more freedom now than King Stannis would have liked. </em>
</p><p>"No, Lord Crow would have at least two guards on duty."</p><p>Val looked at Ghost. There was something different about the wolf. He had been acting strangely for days, but now, there was an aura to him that was more than barely contained anger. He barely took his eyes from her. It was as if he was expecting something of her. </p><p>
  <em>What do the Gods need of me?</em>
</p><p>"Where is Lord Jon?" Alys asked-</p><p>
  <em>A good question. </em>
</p><p>"Where is your bond-mate, Ghost?"</p><p>The white beast bared his teeth at her, but no sound came. He nipped at her fingers and pulled her sleeve, ripping it. Val stroked him, sensing his disquiet.</p><p>"Lead the way," Val said, troubled with the way the wolf was acting.</p><p>As they followed Ghost, Val's thoughts turned to the Lord Commander.</p><p>Lord Crow wasn’t what she expected for a man of the South. He let her people cross the Wall and shared his food with them. He didn't realize the loyalty he was gaining amidst the Free Folk, but Val could see it. And Val's loyalty was each day more firmly glutted with the Lord Crow.</p><p>
  <em>Look at you. Each day you spent here you sound more like a kneeler. </em>
</p><p>When Mance confessed to having told the kneeler king of Val's line and the reason why Mance wed Dalla - and only Dalla - she had felt betrayed.</p><p>Until Val realized why Mance did it, he told Stannis the truth that would allow her a place in Stannis’ court. A place of power that she could use to the Free Folk’s advantage.</p><p>Val offered herself to King Stannis in hopes he would spare her last remaining kin. It hadn't worked. Mance burned, and each day Val worried for Dalla's son.</p><p>Her heart tightened. Dalla's death still ate at her heart, for Val had not expected it to happen.</p><p>If there was no battle around them.</p><p>If I hadn't been the only one delivering the babe.</p><p>If -</p><p>
  <em>No! Senseless doubt kills the mind. </em>
</p><p>The night grew colder, and not just in the way that announced winter.</p><p>"Ser Davos."</p><p>Alys's voice made her stop. Ghost came to stand at her side. He was eyeing the man with caution and seemed ready to attack him. Val placed her hand on in his head, calming him.</p><p>"Princess, Lady Alys." The man's eyes looked between the three of them. Ghost was already pushing her to move. "Something is wrong," she stated.</p><p>Val let Alys explain to the man as she followed Ghost. She heard the two other humans walking behind them.</p><p>In the snow was a body in black.</p><p>"It can't be... No!" Val screamed as she ran.</p><p>Her knees hit the floor, and her body bent over his.</p><p>Her mind couldn't even deny what she was seeing.</p><p>His clothes were tinted with blood. The holes and rips showed the various places they wounded him. They left a dagger stabbed in his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Who did this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could someone do this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where were the cowards? </em>
</p><p>Val wanted to rip their hearts out.</p><p>She might as well used the dagger to stab her own heart, for it would hurt less. She felt her heart tighten with an intensity she hadn't felt since Dalla died in her arms.</p><p>"Jon," she whimpered.</p><p>She felt Ghost nudge her face.</p><p>"It's the Lord Commander!" a male voice said behind her.</p><p>"By the Gods, Jon." Alys joined her on the ground. "They stabbed him."</p><p>Val would reattribute each hit a thousand times over.</p><p>Her shaking hands tried to feel the pulse in his throat. She wept at the lack of heartbeat. She moved her hands and felt something warm on them. </p><p>She looked at her pale hands and noticed the specks of red. </p><p>Her eyes couldn't move away from them.</p><p>"Val?"</p><p>She didn't reply to the frightened tone, nor the worried crows that joined them. The tears that fell from her eyes were answer enough. Val sank into Jon's body and compelled herself not to cry. Ghost shielded her from the other. The white fur wilted her wet tears and muffled her cries of anguish.</p><p>
  <em>I love him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the Gods, I love him. </em>
</p><p>"My lady, we need to get him inside." Ser Davos spoke, and Val realized she and Ghost were shielding the body from the others.</p><p>"Val," A soft voice said next to her. She turned to the pretty boy, the only person other than herself that Ghost let close to Jon. He didn't hide the tears.</p><p>"Satin." She felt a new wave of wetness in her eyes.</p><p>"We need to go inside. To get Jon inside."</p><p>Val nodded at his slow spoken words.</p><p>He looked at Ghost, whose body was guarding her and Jon. </p><p>"I can't move his body by myself."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, move him. Jon can't walk because he's-</em>
</p><p>Val closed her eyes and felt the softness of Ghost's fur. and the gentle way he rubbed her jawline gave her a newfound strength.</p><p><em>You can fall apart later</em>.</p><p>Val turned to the men. </p><p>Ser Davos had been King Stannis' right man, the same way Tormund had been Mance's. She didn't know if she could trust him. </p><p>But of the King's men, she trusted him above all others, but that still wasn't much. He seemed to be shaken with what he was seeing, and his the look he gave her was warm with compassion. </p><p>Jon liked him, and Ghost let him follow them.</p><p>She turned her gaze to the crows.</p><p>Edd and Satin she trusted without a doubt. </p><p>Leathers and Jax joined the crows after they crossed the Wall, but they were of the Free Folk. Val trusted them to have her back. </p><p>The clubfoot boy: Robin. Val had memories of him being trained by Jon. His eyes were wide open, and he was constantly shifting.</p><p>There was one with a golden and grey beard that she knew little of, but he seemed to be frozen in place.</p><p>Val considered what to do with them. Her gaze shifted to Satin, who nodded. </p><p>"Take him to the King’s Tower," she commanded.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Val watched as Satin closed Jon's beautiful eyes with the softest of movements. Val took off her cloak and froze in her movements. It was soaked in red. Val brushed her hands over it, but they weren't in any better state.</p><p>
  <em>It's Jon's blood. </em>
</p><p>Val threw it on the ground and walked back to Jon's body. Ghost at her heels.</p><p>Val had stripped Jon of his cloak as soon as they set him on a table.  Her hands brushed the ruined jerkin. It had been mended recently by her hand. Val had used white thread, and Jon had given her a knowing look when she gave it to him.  He knew it was an act of quiet rebellion, but afterward, Val barely saw him wearing another jerkin.</p><p>Val had not to known Ygritte personally, but she wondered if the red-head felt it. <em>How could you deal with it?</em> Val wanted to cry and scream, but at the same time she imagined hunting down every crow responsible for this and using them as target practice for her daggers. Perhaps she would even use a bow. Regardless of her proficiency with it, it had been a while since she used one. The training would be most welcome.</p><p>"I want names," she growled.</p><p>"Thorne did this," Edd stated.</p><p>She brushed off the snow on Jon's breeches. He looked so peaceful. Val never saw him like that. He was always occupied with something or someone.</p><p>"He didn't act alone." Alys stated as she walked in, bowl in hand.</p><p>"Bowen Marsh was always arguing with Jon," Satin offered, "He made no secret of it either."</p><p>"I think even in Dorne, they know of his dislike of Lord Jon's policies." Alys added.</p><p>Ghost bared his teeth at her when she got closer to them. The direwolf didn't let anyone close to Jon as soon as they laid him down. Except for Satin and Val. Val rested her hands on Ghost's head. The warmness of the animal calmed her, as much as her touch seemed to do to him.</p><p>"If Marsh is involved, you can make sure be Whittlestick and Yarwyck were in on it," Edd assessed.</p><p>"That is both the head Steward and the First Builder." The bearded one that Satin said was named Ben said. His tone mirrored the upsetting situation they were in.</p><p>Val got the bowl from Alys' hand. "Thank you," she whispered to the girl, who nodded and went to sit by the fire.</p><p>"How many of your brothers do you think you can trust?" Davos asked.</p><p>She placed the bowl of water on a corner of the table and wetted the cloth inside.</p><p> "Trust? The men in this room." Edd spoke as Val cleaned off Jon's body as best as she could.</p><p>Ghost raised his head from Jon's leg to observe the men. Val could see how they tensed over the barely contained fury of the wolf. After a while, he went back to rest his head on Jon's leg. His eyes offered Val comfort and the attesting to the men's character.</p><p>"Does the wolf understand?"</p><p>"Better than you might imagine, Ser Davos," Val spoke without turning her eyes from Jon, "Just because he is silent, don't expect him to stand back. He wants to fight more than you all do."</p><p>"Good. We need all the help we can get."</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Ghost straightened his body as Val turned. The men in the room drew their blades. Val was surprised when they turned to her in question.</p><p>"Who is it? Don't you know the hour?" Val spoke, the trembling hidden under her annoyance.</p><p>"It's me, princess." The female voice was soft-spoken, but the heavy accent was impossible to confuse. "I know you're not alone."</p><p>Val nodded to Edd, who opened the door. As the Red Woman entered, the men in the room sheathed their swords. Val kept the dagger in hand. She looked at the woman whose eyes fell on Jon's body. Val backed closer to it until the back of her knees hit the wooden table. Ghost sat at her feet which pleased her.</p><p>Jon told Val that Stannis' red witch was too comfortable with Ghos,t and he with her.</p><p>Val wanted to stab the red-clad woman, but at the same time, she knew there was knowledge to be found in her words.</p><p>"I saw him in the flames, fighting at Winterfell," Melisandre said, distressed.</p><p>Val's mind flashed to Mance and the burning pyre. The baby she had hidden with Gilly, and then with Jon's help, smuggled from Castle Black.</p><p>Val considered throwing the woman to her flames just to see what would happen.</p><p>"I can't speak for the flames, but he's gone."</p><p>Val swallowed a sob. The Red woman walked closer to them, but Val grasped  her hand before she could touch Jon.</p><p>"Don't you dare," she growled. </p><p>Melisandre's eyes met hers. Silence fell upon the room. The tension deepened as the two of them didn't move. </p><p>
  <em>See, Lord Crow, you're so pretty that even now women fight to touch you.</em>
</p><p>The red witch took a small step back, and Val released her hand. Ghost came to stand between them. His gaze shifted between the two, and he sat on the floor. His body leaned on Val's legs, but his paws rested on the red silk of Melisandre's gown.</p><p>"We need a plan," Val told them but didn't take her eyes off the woman. "A quick one that ends with people paying for this. I say we stab them to death and see if they like it."</p><p>Ghost nudged her, and the soft whimper made her freeze. She stared at Ghost's red eyes and then turned to Melisandre. The witch seemed as shocked as her, but as they locked eyes, understanding flashed between them.</p><p>"The men were in the common hall." Melisandre offered.</p><p>"There was to be a meeting," Satin offered. His first words. His voice was lower, and Val knew he was barely holding it together. </p><p>"He'll have seen we didn't come."</p><p>"Nor the Lord Commander," Val said. "The crows will ask for their commander. They can't keep this a secret."</p><p>"Thorne will have made it official by now<em>.</em> Castle Black is his," Ser Davos said.</p><p><em>Castle Black belongs to Jon</em>, Val wanted to say. <em>He picked it and the Wall over Winterfell. Over me.</em></p><p>"I don't care who's sitting at the high table<em>.</em> Jon was my friend, and those fuckers butchered him<em>.</em> Princess Val is right, now we return the favor."</p><p>"We need to make them pay," Satin agreed, anger coloring his tone.</p><p>Even angry, he was pretty.</p><p>Val wanted to see those crows begging for mercy as each of them died, slowly and painfully. She would show them their betrayal was going to be punished. And that her punishment would be terrible. The Red Woman had Mance burned, and his death would be horrifying had Jon not put an arrow in his body. Val will make them wish for that pyre when she is done with them.</p><p>She knew better. Her dark urges couldn't be followed. Not if that gut feeling was correct. Val's eyes looked at the wolf at her feet and then to Jon.</p><p>"Jon sent most of his allies to command the other castles on the Wall." </p><p>She glared at the wolf. It had been stupid. He even wanted to send Edd away. Val managed to convince him otherwise. </p><p>
  <em>You should've placed Edd in a position of command. </em>
</p><p>She let her truth hit them. </p><p>"We don't have the numbers<em>."</em></p><p>She nodded to Ser Davos.</p><p>"We have a direwolf," Edd offered.</p><p>Val was pleased these men would stand with Jon until the end. But Val did have the numbers in her favor. But only if she could buy them time.</p><p>"It's not enough<em>.</em> I didn't know Lord Commander Snow for long, but I have to believe he wouldn't have wanted his friends to die for nothing." Davos responded.</p><p>Ghost nudged her hand, and she patted his nose.<em> I know.</em> She nodded at him.</p><p><em>"</em>If you were planning to see tomorrow, you picked the wrong room<em>.</em> We all die today<em>.</em> I say we do our best to take Thorne with us when we go."</p><p>The men all took to Edd's words. </p><p>Ghost began nipping her fingers softly.</p><p>"We need to fight, but we don't need to die<em>.</em> Not if we have help."</p><p>They all turned to her. </p><p> "Who's gonna help us?"</p><p>"You're not the only ones who owe your lives to Jon Snow."</p><p>She let the realization wash over them. Edd was about to leave when she called him. </p><p>"Leathers," the man turned to her, awaiting her command. "Go with Edd."</p><p>"I can go alone. I'll be back faster."</p><p>"Sorry, crow, but it's better if you take a member of the Free Folk."</p><p>"Former," Edd said drily.</p><p>"Leathers will speak for me. The free folk will listen to him. Thanks the Old Gods, Tormund's camp is the closest, or they wouldn't be as welcoming."</p><p>Her red-haired friend would want to avenge this, and the people would follow him if her word wasn't enough.</p><p>"Speak for you?" Ser Davos asked, confused.</p><p>Val took off the weirwood brooch from her cloak. It was carved with old runes that few knew what they meant, but most of the Free Folk knew what it meant.</p><p>"Take it with with you, Leathers. Show it to Tormund. He'll know it came from me."</p><p>Val walked to Jon's body and the hidden pocket she had sewn for him. Ghost came closer.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered, too low to be heard, and got the braided red-hair strand. She placed it in Leathers' hand. The men in the room looked puzzled. "If you lose the hair, I'll kill you."</p><p>Leathers nodded.</p><p>"Alys, you're going with them."</p><p>"I am not leaving." The girl protested.</p><p>"You might be skilled at fending off a rapist, but against a group of men, there is little you can do. Tormund knows you're married to Sigorn. They won't touch you. With luck, your husband will be there too, and we can add more to our numbers."</p><p>Understanding came to Alys's face, "Danny Flint."</p><p>Val nodded. Jon had told her the sad tale of Danny Flint.</p><p>"You should come with us," Alys said.</p><p>"I am not leaving Jon. The Others will have to drag me away, kicking and screaming."</p><p>There was a heartbeat of silence at her passionate statement. She didn't care. Only Lord Crow seemed to be unable to notice that her flirtation was sincere. Or perhaps, he knew it to be truthful but wanted to keep his vows. <em>The Gods knew he flirted back</em>.</p><p>"Bolt the door. Don't let anyone in. We'll be back as soon as we can."</p><p>"You better return fast. We won't be able to hold the tower for long." Val told them.</p><p>As the men left, she turned to the remaining ones. "I want at least one person on the battlements, bow in hand."</p><p>She and Alys had stocked the tower with weapons. Val had at least seven bows at their disposal.</p><p>"Shoot to kill?" Ben asked.</p><p>Val wanted to say yes so badly. These men killed so many of her people. Not everyone was on this plot, however.</p><p>"If they threaten to enter, shoot to kill. If the man is part of the conspiracy, hit him. Preferably not to kill, and make sure to tell them I ordered it. I wish to be present when they beg for mercy."</p><p>Jax grinning was a dangerous thing. He had seen her judgment many times over the years. Every single Free Folk member that joined the Watch had been part of Val's group.</p><p>"If they offer to treat, deny them. If the person wants to join us, make sure he means it. I'll have no Oathbreakers among us."</p><p>"Speaking of men to join, where is Olly?" Satin asked.</p><p>Ghost leaped from her side and gave a silent snarl. Even when Val tried to calm him, he still snarled.</p><p>"Add Olly to the list of traitors. Keep him alive." She said coldly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank Wulfkin17 for her amazing help as a beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p> <strong>Val II</strong></p><p>A tense silence covered the room. Val swore she could hear to the breathing of the men in the room with her, but her eyes couldn't leave Jon. </p><p>The blonde took a chair next to the table, and Ghost came to rest his head on her lap. Satin followed her suit and sat next to her. Ghost tilted his head so that he could watch over Satin as well. Val let her hands brushed over the white fur and stared at the man on the table.</p><p>Val leaned over the table and used her empty hand to pull away the curls framing Jon's resting face. </p><p>"He has such soft hair," she whispered. </p><p>Even his beard was softer than most. She remembered when she kissed his cheek and felt a tightness in her belly at the gesture. She recalled the words she said back then as well.</p><p>
  <em>"You have my thanks, Lord Snow. For the half-blind horse, the salt cod, the free air. For hope."</em>
</p><p>She meant every word.</p><p>When Val joined Mance, her hope was for her people. She hoped they would survive the crossing of the Wall or die in the attempt<em>. It is better to die trying to survive to see a new day than to be slaves of the Others</em>, she had said to her people. </p><p>Her King had promised much more, but Val didn't believe in most of it. War with the crows had been second nature to them for Val to hope for peace or any treaty between them. <em>They would rather see us dead</em>. </p><p>That was until Jon was named Lord Commander. He understood better than most that they needed to work together to defeat the Others. He gave them shelter and food, and he understood that not every Southern story about her people was the truth.</p><p>She wondered if the red-haired Ygritte had been the one to show it to him. Val didn't remember the girl. Mance had told her, back when Jon had been captured, that he had taken the girl for his lover, but Val had other more important things to put her mind to than a crow bedding a spearwife. She didn't put much thought into this Jon Snow until he protected them during King Stannis' attack.</p><p>She wasn't very familiar with Ygritte. Val's companions were those who worked on the logistic part of moving the Free Folk camps. She spent her days overseeing their commodities, the hunting parties, making sure the groups that hated each other were far from each other, meeting camp leaders with Tormund and Mance, and administering justice on her own people's camp.</p><p>Val's curiosity about this spearwife that conquered Jon's heart made her ask Tormund about this Ygritte. He had been too smug about her interest in the dead girl.</p><p><em>"She was a spearwife. A couple of years younger than you. A fierce and wild thing. A great beauty, she was kissed by fire, after all.</em>"</p><p>King Stannis’ red woman was kissed by fire as well, but no wildling would try and steal her, despite her beauty.</p><p>"What has you thinking so much?" Satin interrupted her musings.</p><p>She looked around and realized they were the only ones in the room. </p><p>"Ygritte."</p><p>Satin's eyes flashed with jealousy, Val gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"Did you meet her?"</p><p>"No," Satin spoke softly. "Jon doesn't speak about her either." His eyes traveled to the table. The sadness in his voice showed the love he had for the Lord Commander. "I can't believe he's dead."</p><p>Val looked at Ghost and back to Jon. </p><p>Satin turned sharply to her. "You know something."</p><p>"You are a proper Southerner, aren't you?"</p><p>"I was born and raised in Oldtown, so yes."</p><p>"The Old Gods’ powers we cannot begin to comprehend."</p><p>"Jon's is dead." He said with heartbreaking certainty.</p><p>"What do you know about Skinchangers?"</p><p>"Those wild -- Free Folk who can get inside animal minds?"</p><p>"Something like that. It is not unheard of, for Skinchangers to lead second lives in the bodies of their bond animals."</p><p>"But Jon isn't-" He stopped speaking. His eyes bulged as he stared at Ghost. "Jon," he murmured.</p><p>"They’re here!" Jax shouted as he ran into the chamber.</p><p>Soon, the sounds of fighting followed.</p><p>"We tried as best as we could, but they are breaking the entrance door."  Ben entered, his breathing heavy. Ser Davos followed behind with two crows that had joined them. </p><p>A red shadow followed them inside. Red eyes nodded at Val. </p><p>"Close the door," Val ordered. She looked at the night sky from the window. "They will be here soon. We need to hold for a little more time."</p><p>Val got up and grabbed her daggers, and Satin got his bow.</p><p>It didn't take long for the silence to end.</p><p>"It's time, Ser Davos<em>.</em> Open the door, and the men inside can rejoin their brothers in peace<em>.</em> We'll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs<em>.</em> We'll put the wildling girl in a cell where she belongs. Nobody needs to die tonight."</p><p>Val's anger showed in her words. "If you think you'll put me in chains to be used by your men, you don't know me, you traitorous crow!" </p><p>"Shut your mouth. Your protector can’t defend you now, you wilding whore." Another voice, much less composed than Ser Alliser, said.</p><p>She nodded at the men in the room who unsheathed their weapons.</p><p>"I've never been much of a fighter. Apologies for what you're about to see<em>.</em>" Davos said.</p><p>Ghost raised himself to his full height and placed himself in front of Val and Satin. But as the fight was about to begin, the sound of broken wood could be heard, followed by screams. </p><p>Val smirked.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Throw them into the cells where they belong," Edd commanded the crows. </p><p>Val nodded as Tormund placed a comforting hand on her shoulder after he entered the room.</p><p>"Took a lot of knives<em>.</em> I'll have my men get the wood for a fire<em>.</em> Bodies to burn<em>.</em>"</p><p>"Not Jon's," Val commanded. </p><p>Tormund turned to her, and the compassion in his eyes angered her.</p><p>"Val-"</p><p>"It is not foolish sentimentality, Tor." Her eyes pointed to Ghost, who stared at the red-haired man.</p><p>Tor's eyes showed understanding.</p><p>"You can't do what you’re planning, Val. It's impossible."</p><p>"I saw many impossible things be possible in my life, despite how short it has been. Crones that looked like maidens. Lord Crows that lived in trees... red witches who commanded fire."</p><p>"Val," he warned her.</p><p>"If Jon awakes as one of them, kill him, but give me today."</p><p>"And if you can't make miracles?"</p><p>She took a deep breath. "I'll burn his body myself."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Val kissed Jon's face scar and let her tears fall. </p><p>Ghost nudged her legs, and she knelt. She put her arms around the direwolf's neck. </p><p>"Your mission isn't done, Jon. I know it in my bones."</p><p>Ghost's tongue cleaned her wet face with a softness that almost made her shed more tears.</p><p>"I don't know if you'll hate me, but I have to do this." </p><p> She kissed Ghost's nose, "Stay here. I'll be right back, my love."</p><p>Val could almost see Jon's shocked expression in his wolf.</p><p>She walked outside of the room for the first time in hours. She stopped at the door and nodded to Satin, who entered it.</p><p>Val ignored any people she crossed paths with, and they did much the same with her. She found the room and opened it without any warning,</p><p>The Red Woman sat by the fire. She turned to her with a morose expression.</p><p>"You know why I'm here."</p><p>"Contrary to what some think, I can't read your mind."</p><p>"I am not one of your followers, but neither am I like most of my people. I know that death - at times - isn't final. I know his spirit is inside Ghost. So do you."</p><p>"What are you asking of me, Princess?"</p><p>"Do you know of any magic that could place his soul back in his body? A way to help me bring him back."</p><p>"If you want to help him, leave him be."</p><p>She was tired of pleasantries. "Can it be done?" She almost snarled. </p><p>"I don't know<em>."</em></p><p>"Have you seen it done?" </p><p>She knew the answer before Melisandre spoke. It was all in her haunted expression. "I met a man who came back from the dead, but the priest who did it - It shouldn't have been possible."</p><p>"But he did it. You can do it now<em>."</em></p><p>"Not for me."</p><p>"When Jon picked the Wall instead of Stannis' plan, you told me you saw Jon in your flames. That he was fighting at Winterfell."</p><p>"The vision was wrong. Everything I believed. The great victory I saw in the flames. All of it was a lie<em>. </em>The Lord never spoke to me."</p><p>"Your God isn't the only one with powers. I've seen things in the Far North, enough to make me a believer in something greater."</p><p>That got the red witch's attention.</p><p> "There are tales of the Last Greenseer amongst my people. Tales of people handpicked by the Old Gods to serve as their messengers. You've seen the Skinchangers. The Last Greenseer is real, and Skinchanging doesn't cover half of <em>his</em> power."</p><p>"How do you know all of this?"</p><p>"My mother, Arsa, was more than just the Mother Antler."</p><p>"Your line is matrilineal. You're a direct descendant of Raymund Redbeard."</p><p>Stannis knew it, so it didn't come as a surprise that his red woman knew as well. </p><p>"There are older tales in my family about the founding of the Antler tribe. In some, we come from Bael the Bard’s female line. Others speak of Joramun marrying a daughter of Brandon the Breaker. Either of their daughters could’ve been the founder of the Antler. I can't say which. But with that comes knowledge. My grandaunt was born with red eyes and white hair, a sign of the Old Gods. My mother was a Skinchanger. Dalla and I lacked those talents, but the Gods had plans for us either way. The Last Greenseer visited me in my dreams as a girl. I saw many things - great and terrible. I also saw Lord Jon. I didn't realize when we meet that it was him. He had white hair and red eyes in my dreams."</p><p>"Like Ghost."</p><p>"I never had the gift. But I know the Gods aren't done with Jon Snow. I am willing to pay any price to have him back."</p><p>"You have Kingsblood."</p><p>Val nodded. She couldn't show her fear. The Last Greenseer showed her Jon for a reason. She never understood, but perhaps now she did. Val would face death with courage, not like a frightened child.</p><p>Melisandre looked back at the flames. "Princess Shireen."</p><p>Val took a step back. The witch had returned alone from the battlefield. "Did you burn the girl?"</p><p>"The Red God had asked that of me. I thought it was for Stannis."</p><p>Val pushed her feelings on the subject aside. She would deal with that later.</p><p>"The payment has been done already. But you need an anchor."</p><p>"An anchor?"</p><p>"Even the Last Greenseer has an anchor. A person that connected him to his humanity."</p><p>"The man who I've seen perform the spell was present when the man he resurrected died the first time. It was always him who brought Lord Beric back, but I saw him bleed. He hid it well, but I saw it."</p><p>"So you'll be the anchor?"</p><p>Melisandre's red eyes turned to her. "Not me. I can't bleed, not in a human way... But you can."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Brienne I</strong>
</p><p>Brienne observed Lady Arya as she tried to warm herself by the fire. The girl was skin and bones and had a fearful look to her. Brienne didn't blame her, not if half the tales of her marriage to Ramsay Snow were true.</p><p>She remembered the way Lady Catelyn spoke of her youngest daughter. A spirited and temperamental girl who Lady Catelyn and her Septa feared was too improper in her behavior.</p><p>Brienne remembered Lady Sansa, who looked so much like Lady Catelyn that it pained to look at her. She had denied Brienne's offer of protection, and for a long time, the woman felt lost in her path.</p><p>But the news of Lady Arya's marriage to Bolton's Bastard was the talk on the Riverlands. It made Brienne turn north instead of the east and the Vale of Arryn, as she had planned before.</p><p>"You saw Sansa?" The girl asked in a soft tone.</p><p>"I offered her my services in King's Landing, but she was married to Tyrion Lannister and didn't want my protection. After King Joffrey's wedding, she disappeared. I tried to find her, but I failed."</p><p>"I haven't seen her in years," Arya replied.</p><p>"She looked well, despite all that had happened."</p><p>"So you promised Lady Catelyn to protect her daughters? Is that why you are here?" The girl's brown eyes look troubled.</p><p>"I promised your mother that I would keep you safe, and I will."</p><p>How could she not? Lady Arya suffered too much already. Brienne wouldn't fail her vow again.</p><p>"It's not safe<em>.</em> He won't stop hunting us." The broken man who was once Theon Greyjoy fearfully said.</p><p>Brienne knew he was right. There was only one place they could go in hopes to save themselves. Lady Catelyn once confessed that Lady Arya was the closest to her bastard brother. She disliked the boy, but knew the sibling bond between the two was real.</p><p>"We have to make it to Castle Black<em>.</em> Your half-brother is Lord Commander. He'll offer you protection." Brianne said.</p><p>Brienne felt pity for Arya Stark, who looked to Theon Greyjoy with concern in her brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, this chapter would not be possible without the help of Wulfkin17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>
  <strong>            Val III</strong>
</p>
<p>Val felt her breath heaving and her speed slowing down with every step she took to ascend the hill. She still ran towards the house. </p>
<p>Dalla had interrupted Val's playtime with her friends with a worried expression.</p>
<p>Mother wanted to see her as quickly as possible. Val didn't know why. She had done nothing wrong. Well, there was that trouble with the ship ages ago. But Val wanted to meet the people who came from such faraway lands. Mother welcomed many ship-people herself ... How was Val to know some ship-people could try to take her away? </p>
<p>Besides, that was two weeks ago. Val took her punishment and promised to never speak with people that she saw entering their village without permission.</p>
<p>Mother wasn't in their main room, and the big table where she received people was empty. </p>
<p>Val frowned, but then heard low voices coming from the kitchen. </p>
<p>Val followed the noise and soon saw her mother and her companion at the smaller table where her family usually ate. </p>
<p>The woman's snowy cloak looked so soft, Val wanted to touch it. Underneath her clothes were even stranger. She wore a white tunic that appeared so long it probably trailed behind her. It was gilded in silver, and around her neckline was that same silver but with glittering little stones and baubles added.</p>
<p>But what called to her attention was her looks. <em>She's so beautiful</em>, Val marveled. Her hair was so long and shone like the moon. When her gaze turned to her, Val gasped.</p>
<p>Her eyes had different colors. </p>
<p>She rose from her chair, her movements fluid. </p>
<p>At that moment, Val promised herself she would be like this mysterious woman.</p>
<p>"Hello, Val," She spoke like she was singing. Val just gaped at her. "My name is Shiera."</p>
<p>"Lady Shiera is a Learned One," her mother spoke. She looked sad and worried. Val wanted to hug her and ask if all was alright with her.  </p>
<p>"Really?" Val wanted to be a Learned One since the Crow visited her in her dreams. </p>
<p>She had told Dalla about those, but not mother. Not yet.</p>
<p>"I came all the way here for you, little star," the lady said, kneeling in front of her. Her warm hands held Val's chin. Not like when mother was angry but soft. She wasn't wearing any gloves.  </p>
<p>
  <em>How could her hands be so warm?</em>
</p>
<p>"I have a great deal to teach you."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Not all power comes from wielding magic or a sword," Lady Shiera admonished her.</p>
<p>Val was tired. She has been under Lady Shiera's tutelage for five years now and hadn't seen her mother or Dalla for two of those.</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss mother. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss Dalla. </em>
</p>
<p><em>I miss my people.</em> </p>
<p>"My mother can silence a man with a look." Val had seen it many times, she used to try and copy it, but Dalla would laugh at her instead.</p>
<p>"Yes. Mother Arsa is much respected not just for her lineage but for the commitment she gives to her people."</p>
<p>"A ruler must be just, keep their word, and listen in order to protect those under their care." She quoted her mother.</p>
<p>Lady Shiera gave her a heartfelt smile. "If only the leaders I knew understood that. But, at times, you lead over an environment that doesn't allow you to be honorable and righteous. Sometimes you must also be cunning and ruthless. And at times, you must decide between two unbearable choices."</p>
<p>"How do you choose?" </p>
<p>"You must weigh each decision. Remember that every action has a consequence."</p>
<p>Val thought it over. But at the tender age of ten, it was hard to imagine such a scenario.</p>
<p>"Imagine this: a child and an old woman, which one shall you save?"</p>
<p>"The child," Val answered with ease.</p>
<p>When the winter came, the elders would go into the woods, knowing they would never return. Their sacrifice would allow the younger to have food to survive until the worse part of winter ended, and they could once again hunt or plant food.</p>
<p>"That is easy, isn't it. What if you have a child and two young women?" Val was about to speak, but Shiera added. "Two young women who can reproduce soon, against a child that may or may not survive childhood."</p>
<p>"I... The child?"</p>
<p>Shiera gave her a look. </p>
<p>"It is not easy, is it?" She paused.</p>
<p>Val looked at her lap. Her mind couldn't imagine letting a child die. But she also knew children didn't always grow into adults. Val had an older brother she never met that died at twelve. Mother had lost two babes before their second name day. And mother just named Artos when he perished at three. Val was five, but she remembered it.</p>
<p>"What if you have to sacrifice a child to save a man that would save thousands? Would you let that child die for them, little star? What if it was more than one?"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Val watched the red drop contorting her breast. The exhaustion she felt was beyond the physical. She turned her half-closed eyes to Jon, who laid next to her. </p>
<p>His body was still like the dead. </p>
<p>Using the little strength left, Val moved closer into his cold body.</p>
<p>Melisandre still sang in a strange language. The more Val stared at her, the less of Melisandre she saw. Her blood-red hair was turning silver, and if not for those red eyes, Val might have called her the name of her old teacher.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Am I going mad?</em>
</p>
<p>There was a question in those blood eyes. Val nodded.</p>
<p>Val closed her eyes as she felt the stab.</p>
<p>A scream filled the room, but there was no pain following it.</p>
<p>But there was cold.</p>
<p>Freezing cold.</p>
<p>Then it burned and burned and burned. </p>
<p>Val remembered the old saying: nothing burns like the cold. </p>
<p>She understood it now, as the burn filled her inside up until it was all-consuming.</p>
<p>Val shuddered. The fire that inside her wan agony, an ecstasy, filling her, searing her, transforming her. Shimmers of heat traced patterns on her skin, insistent as a lover's hand. Strange voices called to her from days long past. Her mother. Dalla. Mance. Lady Shiera. They all called. They called her daughter, Val, Little star, princess. They called and called and called. Val wanted to embrace all of them. </p>
<p>She knew she was weeping. Her tears burned her eyes and face.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Val awoke with a gasp.</p>
<p>Hands wrapped around her neck and choked the air out of her.</p>
<p>She wanted to scream, but as her vision cleared, Val saw the black curls and the blood eyes staring at her.</p>
<p>"Jon," she whispered, her throat protesting in pain. "It's Val."</p>
<p>His eyes changed from red to blue, to purple, to black.</p>
<p>"Val," his voice thickly called for her.  "Val."</p>
<p>Before she could say something, his lips met hers. There was nothing soft about the bruising kiss. The tightness of his hands lessened but didn't move from her neck.</p>
<p>It was raw and possessive. His body merged with hers, and she could taste blood in her mouth. Nothing else mattered in that moment but them. Jon pulled her hair slightly when she was trying to come up for breath.</p>
<p>Val moaned.</p>
<p>"Mine," he growled in a dark tone.</p>
<p>Val nodded unashamedly. His grin was predatory and Val felt her legs shaking. Gods...  The blonde pulled Jon to her so she could keep showing him how much she missed the man.</p>
<p>Finally, she wanted to scream as Jon’s hands began to map her body. She did the same with his lean muscle back. Her mind was a blank page of pleasure and her mouth sang for more and more and more.</p>
<p>"It worked." A voice interrupted her pleasure.</p>
<p>Val cried in protest as Jon left her.</p>
<p>But what came next shocked her. At an almost inhuman speed, Jon had Melisandre choking. There was nothing close to passion in that gesture. It was an animal ready to attack its prey.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room, from the corner of her eyes, she saw an incredulous Ser Davos stop in his footsteps. Good. His gaze was on the ground instead of on the couple.</p>
<p>Val got up from the table and covered Jon’s back with her body. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his throat.</p>
<p>"Easy, my love," she tried to gentle his anger.</p>
<p>She pressed soft kisses but didn't move her body, only wrapped her arms around his.</p>
<p>He was cold, and Val felt like she was burning.</p>
<p>He let Melisandre go, and his breathing began to sound somewhere close to human. But Val didn't stop the little kisses or the murmurings of his name. Like a lover’s sweet caress.</p>
<p>Jon gasped. From the corner of her eyes, Ghost awoke.</p>
<p>At that moment, she realized he was beginning to realize what happened.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Jon," she whispered, repeating it over and over until she felt his body begin to return to normal.</p>
<p>His hands, and by consequence, her own, traveled to his chest, touching each of his scars. Val kissed his shoulder in repetitive actions. She felt his hurt in her soul. </p>
<p>Val tilted her head in the direction of the man by the door, and she felt Jon tense. As she looked down, Val realized, both she and Jon were almost naked. Jon moved their bodies so the newcomers could only see Val’s face.</p>
<p>She turned to Melisandre, who looked at Jon like he would give her the answers to all the world's questions. Of the two, she would be the one Jon would be most uncomfortable with. And besides, the Red Woman would want answers that Jon was in no state to answer.</p>
<p>"Leave," she ordered but shook her head at Ser Davos.</p>
<p>Once they were alone, Val guided Jon onto the table. As he sat, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and moved her body until she was kneeling between his legs. Any other time, Val would protest, but there was something magnetic in his dark eyes that made her follow without question.</p>
<p>She rested her head on his thigh and tilted it to face him. </p>
<p>His hungry gaze didn't leave her face. One of his hands held the back of her neck, while the other played her with hair<em>. Were his eyes even darker? Was her hair lighter?</em></p>
<p>"What do you remember, Jon?"</p>
<p>"Love," he ordered. </p>
<p>Val blinked in confusion then realized. She willed her body not to move. "What do you remember, my love?"</p>
<p>"They stabbed me," he growled.</p>
<p>Val nodded then added, "They will get what is coming to them, my love."</p>
<p>Something shifted in his eyes as Ghost sat next to them. He and Ghost seemed to communicate something between them. Anger transformed into sadness and pain. His gaze went to Ser Davos, but he didn’t react to him as he did with Melisande. Perhaps it was because between his legs and Ghost’s entire body, Val was hidden from the man’s vision.</p>
<p>"Olly...he put a knife in my heart<em>.</em>" He looked at her with eyes full of anguish, and then at Ser Davos as if he needed someone to deny all that happened. "I was dead."</p>
<p>"You were dead<em>.</em> And now you’re not<em>.</em> That’s completely fucking mad, seems to me<em>.</em> I can only imagine how it seems to you."</p>
<p>"I did what I thought was right<em>.</em> And I got murdered for it<em>.</em> And now I’m back<em>.</em> Why?"</p>
<p><em>Because you were surrounded by traitorous crows.</em> Val wanted to speak but allowed Ser Davos to take over the conversation. Val knew that despite the few conversations Jon had with the man, there was a lot of respect and a sense of familiarity to them.</p>
<p>"I don’t know<em>.</em> Maybe we’ll never know<em>.</em> What does it matter? You go on<em>.</em> You fight for as long as you can<em>.</em> You clean up as much of the shit as you can<em>.</em>"</p>
<p>"I don't know how to do that<em>.</em> I thought I did, but...I failed<em>.</em>"</p>
<p>"Good. Now go fail again."</p>
<p>"Or not<em>,</em>" Val warned. "Stop fighting to survive. Fight to live."</p>
<p>Jon seemed too troubled and lost in his mind. Val turned to Ser Davos. The man nodded and left the room.</p>
<p>It took Jon minutes to realize they were alone once more.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't be here, Val<em>."</em></p>
<p>"Of course you should, my love. Do you think I'll let you leave me without properly finishing your stealing? What wife do you take me for?"</p>
<p>"What?" He asked, startled.</p>
<p>"You stole into that tent and then put me in your tower, Lord Snow." She said, the playfulness between them coming naturally to her.</p>
<p>"I didn't steal you, Val."</p>
<p>"Of course you did."<em> You stole your Ygritte, too</em>. "And then you set me off to find Tormund when the Thief was in the Moonmaid. And I returned to you." </p>
<p>He gaped at her. Val fought the urge to kiss him in that moment.</p>
<p>"Val! That is not the proper way to marry. I didn't even steal you properly."</p>
<p>"Then do it," she challenged him.</p>
<p>A flash of predatory hunger streaked through his eyes. But this time, it was gone far too quickly.</p>
<p>"I can't. I'm a brother of-" Val kissed the hand curling around her hair as she sensed the pain he felt. "They killed me. My brothers killed me. I was dead. How?"</p>
<p>"Melisandre brought you back." Val went with the simpler response. Jon was in no state to understand the complicated process. And Val didn’t understand half of it.</p>
<p>His eyes traveled to her chest. Melisandre kept some of her privacy by not removing the band around her breasts, but it didn't cover the fresh wound atop her left breast. </p>
<p>His tone was laced with horror, "What have you done, Val?"</p>
<p>"I helped the red witch bring you back," she said with confidence. "Don't even dare to say anything against what I did! You're back, that's all that mattered. "</p>
<p>"And now I'm back<em>.</em> Why?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I know you’re special.</em>
</p>
<p>"Because the gods willed it so. They decided you must keep on living. All you have to decide is what to do going forward. As all people who live and breathe must do."</p>
<p>Jon took a deep breath and nodded.</p>
<p>She moved to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. A chaste kiss that Val hoped would give him some sparkle back. As she opened her eyes, Jon's face was still lost.</p>
<p>Then because there was something of the old Jon in him, he blushed, while staring at her half-covered breasts. Then he looked down and realized they had only their smallclothes on.</p>
<p>"You're- I am-" Jon said staring at her uncovered legs.</p>
<p>"Half-naked? Yes," Val said with amusement. "Perhaps, we should put something on? It is cold in here," she turned her lips into a grin. "Unless you want to keep me warm."</p>
<p>"My vows."</p>
<p>"What vows? You're no longer bound to those vows."</p>
<p>He seemed to think her words over. His hands went back to her waist, and he pulled her up with a gentleness that he didn't have before. Now, they were eye to eye.</p>
<p>His hand was warm as he traced her cheekbone. "Gods, you're beautiful." He shook his head and then swallowed. "Not here, Val." He whispered. "Not in here."</p>
<p>Deep down, Val understood.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jon I</strong>
</p>
<p>Jon watched as Val put on a shapeless undergown. The roughspun brown thing didn't belong on a body like Val's, but he felt a thrill of satisfaction when she put on his cloak<em>. Mine.</em></p>
<p>He shifted. His mind couldn't think of anything else but Val. Jon still had her taste on his tongue. Honey, warm, and something metallic. It was addictive, like the first rays of sunshine after a long storm.</p>
<p>Her eyes turned to him. A beast inside him growled with desire. Jon wanted her back in his arms, make her a proper wife. He could imagine her with a babe in her belly and another in his arms. Jon could teach them to fight and Val would teach them how to be fearless.</p>
<p>"I need to speak with Tormund. Meet you later, my love?" </p>
<p>Jon nodded absentminded, as he watched her walk away. A beast inside him growled at that. He had to physically lock his legs to halt himself from stopping her from leaving him.</p>
<p>
  <em>My love. My love. My love.</em>
</p>
<p>He turned to Ghost in hopes of clearing his mind, but the direwolf tilted his head as if he was expecting him to take Val on the table, and didn’t understand why Jon didn’t do it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I laid dead on that table.</em>
</p>
<p>Jon fisted his hands. A rush to take revenge overcame him. His mind froze as he trembled in anger. </p>
<p>They killed him. </p>
<p>They betrayed him. </p>
<p>Jon imagined hunting each one of them down and stabbing each one until there was no blood left in them. A growl filled the room and the smell of blood overcame his senses once more.</p>
<p>A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts. He was about to snap at whoever it was until a mass of dark curly ringlets appeared. Jon could smell the perfume used to comb it with.</p>
<p>His muscles relaxed. "You can enter, Satin."</p>
<p>The young man looked relieved when he saw him.</p>
<p>"You are truly alive," he said with tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>"Aye,"</p>
<p>Satin laughed. When he stopped, even Jon had a little smile on his lips. The boy he had made one of his stewards had clothes in his hands.</p>
<p>When Satin put the clothes on the table, Jon could smell the distinct scent of his friend. It was a sweet smell that reminded Jon of the flowers on Winterfell. Jon took a deep breath and felt dizzy with all the senses that overcame him. He could smell the leather from the clothes, the burning fire in the hearth, the candles lighting the room, even the blood that he couldn't see.</p>
<p>He also smelled Satin's pure relief. </p>
<p>Jon looked at Ghost, who tilted his head.</p>
<p>He wasn't warging. Jon realized with trepidation.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was happening? </em>
</p>
<p>"Jon," Satin said in a worry-filled tone.</p>
<p>As soon as Jon saw Satin's arm move in his direction, his hand stopped the movement. It was such a swift action, Jon couldn't even begin to understand it.</p>
<p>Satin's eyes - not black as Jon had believed before but a deep shade of brown - blinked in shock and pain. </p>
<p>Jon moved his gaze to where he held his friend's wrist in a breakable grip.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he muttered, letting the hand go.</p>
<p>"It's understandable, Jon. You've been through something no one could imagine."</p>
<p>Satin's kindness moved something inside Jon. He had a flash to Satin and Val leaning towards him, both in tears. Jon wanted to ask him why Satin did that. Why he was so desperate with Jon’s death. Satin wasn’t very much liked in the watch, but there were some who would keep his back even with Jon gone.</p>
<p>"I only felt the first three," he confessed in a low tone, his eyes on his scarred chest "Pain. I felt pain in the first stabbings. And betrayal. I wanted Ghost to come and kill all of them. But when the fourth came… There was only cold. So cold ... I called Ghost. There was only cold."</p>
<p>He felt something soft being pulled over his shoulders. Jon touched the snow bear fur. It felt strange to see something other than his black wool cloak.</p>
<p>Val had taken it with her. Jon shifted, remembering the possessive reaction he had to the woman.</p>
<p>"You will get your justice, Jon. And then you're free." </p>
<p>Jon blinked.</p>
<p>Free. <em>Was he free</em>? It didn't feel like it.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When he was elected Lord Commander, Jon had taken Noye's old quarters behind the armory instead of moving into the Lord Commander's Tower. Most of the building was destroyed during the battle. </p>
<p>Deep down, he chose not to stay in the Lord Commander's chambers because he couldn't sleep close to the place Ygritte had died. </p>
<p>Jon wouldn't go there now or his old chambers. He barely left and only to speak with Edd and Tormund, and to show people he was alive. As soon as he was done, he would come back to the King's Tower, lock himself in the upper floor, and strip most of the clothes off his body. </p>
<p>The chambers smelled like Val. It calmed his senses. </p>
<p>Jon almost went to rest on the bed before propriety finally snapped in his brain. He still couldn't move out of the room, so he sat on the floor by the hearth. Ghost, who followed him since he ... awoke, had no sense of decency and laid comfortably in Val's bed. </p>
<p>Jon stayed by the fire, watching the flames in a state of bereft nothingness<strong>.</strong> He wondered what he could do now, but every time his mind tried to form a plan, blonde curls, shining blue-grey eyes, and lush curves filled his mind.</p>
<p>His body responded to that image as if he was a green boy seeing his first naked woman. Part of him was sickened by it. He barely was able to deal with touching Tormund and Edd. And Satin. He still remembered his reaction when his friend was trying to console him. But Val.</p>
<p>The door opened, and the smell that was tormenting him hit him fully. He willed himself not to turn, but as soon as he heard the sound of a clasp opening and of clothes hitting the ground, he turned.</p>
<p>The candlelight shone in Val's hair turning it a shade of dark honey. Her skin looked near translucent as she stripped the wool tunic and stood in a smock. Jon adjusted himself as Val came to sit down next to him, but not before petting Ghost, who was half-sleep by now.</p>
<p>Val sat on the pelted floor and undid her larger braid. Jon had to sharply inhale as he watched the strands falling down her body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gods. She is the loveliest sight I've ever seen.</em>
</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, Jon pulled Val towards him and began to undo the two braids that had come free.</p>
<p>"I can't get you out of my mind," he grumbled.</p>
<p>She leaned her back into his front and tilted her sharp face to his direction.</p>
<p>"What have you done to me?" He wondered. His eyes moved towards the part of Val's body where, despite being clothed, an eerily similar stab mark to his own was.</p>
<p>Val's worried eyes fixed on his face. </p>
<p>"I knew you went to Ghost. We needed a ... connection to bring you back."</p>
<p>"Your scar? You let that woman-" Jon saw red as he imagined someone stabbing his Val.</p>
<p>
  <em>His Val. Where did that come from?</em>
</p>
<p>A soft hand traversed the scar on his face. </p>
<p>"She did stab me. With weirwood." </p>
<p>Jon tensed. Wood! How painful must it feel being stabbed by <em>wood?</em> </p>
<p>"I didn't die. Melisandre used some potions to allow me to live. I think I stood between the living and the dead. I remember hearing my mother and Dalla. But I don't know if it was real."</p>
<p>Jon wrapped his arms around her in hopes of cocooning them from the world.</p>
<p>"She used her magic. I used ashes from an ash tree to draw old runes on my skin. Melisandre said prayers in her language, but I don't remember much else."</p>
<p>"I feel different," he confessed.</p>
<p>"You are different." Her hand on his cheek was cold and distracting. </p>
<p><em>I could taste her lips again.</em> Jon only needed to lean forward a bit to do it.</p>
<p>"Your eyes are even darker than before, I think."</p>
<p>"I meant inside." Val looked at him with understanding. "My senses. I could smell your scent in the room when I entered. And now that you are here, I can smell the ash on your body, altering your scent."</p>
<p>"You went into Ghost, Jon. You came back with some of him. Wolves have strong connections with their instincts."</p>
<p>"I can't stand the smell of leather," he confessed. "But the worst is you."</p>
<p>Val leaned away from him, and he could see the hurt in her face. His arms immediately stopped her from moving and pulled her closer again.</p>
<p>Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't stand to be away from you. I want to take you. Smell me on you, and have your scent on me," he confessed shamefully.</p>
<p>Val's hand went to his chin and moved his face closer to hers to the point he could feel her breathing on his lips. He licked them.</p>
<p>"You want to mate me," she whispered in a barely audible tone.</p>
<p>"I want to make you mine," he murmured before pulling her into a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, this chapter would not be possible without the help of Wulfkin17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Val watched unflinchingly as each man died on the ropes.  Inside, she felt a dark pleasure at seeing them all die. They were oathbreakers and cowards, and besides Alliser Thorne, all died like it. The man who hated Jon for reasons Val didn't even want to understand seemed to want to have the last words. His speech had affected Jon.</p><p>At each side of her, Tormund and Sigorn nodded as they saw the justice being served. The Free folk that followed them to the Wall stood behind them as well. A show of force for those of the Watch, but also more. Her two companions wore their best clothes. Tormund had the golden bands engraved with the runes that showed his ancestry. Sig wore the bronze greaves and the leather shirt sewn with bronze scales that signal him as the Magnar of the Thenn, but his cloak was a black sunburst sewn on its back, Alys' work. She stood proudly at Sigorn’s side, in a similar cloak and a black wool gown lined with white fur.</p><p>Val wore the ermine mantle, over a white cloak and gown lined in gold.</p><p>Jon looked to her with a pained expression as soon as Olly died. Val gave him a sad nod and watched as her still-not-lover turned back to the dead boy.</p><p>"How young was he?" Alys asked in a low tone.</p><p>"Ten-and-six."</p><p>Alys let out a sad breath and looked to the snow-covered ground.</p><p>"Old enough to know better," Sig claimed. He put one of his arms around Alys' shoulder. "You are of an age with him. Would you have done what he did?"</p><p>"Never," her dark-haired friend said vehemently. "I am no Bolton."</p><p>"That you are not, my lady," Donnel Flint spoke.</p><p>Joining him was Torren Liddle, both leaders of two of the mountain clans. Val had been surprised to see them yesterday. Tormund explained to her in their meeting that most of the Northmen abandoned Stannis when he burned his daughter, and without anywhere else to regroup, they joined the Free Folk in Moles Town. Something that almost made Val laugh since the mountain clans were the most against her people. The peace was only kept under the banner of guest' rights, but when the news of Jon's death came to them, it suddenly seemed everyone was friends of old.</p><p>She hoped that peace would last.</p><p>Val kept her ears on their conversation but her eyes on Jon as he gave his Lord Commander's cloak to Edd. Val couldn't hide her smile.</p><p>"Finally," Alys spoke.</p><p>"This time, no one in the North can say he broke his vow," The Liddle spoke.</p><p>"Do you have news?" Val asked him.</p><p>"The clansmen want those Boltons out of Winterfell and a Stark in there."  His brown eyes looked between her and Jon, who walked in their direction. "Even if our new King marries a Wildling princess."</p><p>Val didn't have the time to protest at the name because Jon was suddenly there, arm around her waist. If he wanted to show the people that he was not sleeping with Val, he was going over it the wrong way.</p><p>"We should make you a new cloak, Lord Jon." Alys teased.</p><p>Val almost feared Jon reacting badly, but the opposite happened.</p><p>"You’re right, Lady Alys, my old one no longer fit me."</p><p>"Clearly," she said with a shine in her eyes.</p><p>"What now, The Jon?" Flint asked with less tact. "Where do you plan to go?"</p><p>The glint in his grey eyes should have been enough for Jon to understand he hoped for one answer only.</p><p>"South."</p><p>"Any plans, my lord?" Torren Liddle asked before Donnel could demand that Jon march on Winterfell right at that moment.</p><p>Jon's eyes turned to her. His dark eyes were not much different from last night. His gaze communicated everything Val needed to know.</p><p>"Get warm."</p><p>Val's feet curled, and she fought the urge to drag him into their bed and this time not let him get away with heavy kissing. She had enough of that last night and this morning.</p><p>Neither of the mountain clan’s lords were pleased with his reply. Val gave them a look, she had made it clear to them yesterday that Jon would need time to adjust. He wouldn’t just jump into battle without motivation. And Val feared they didn’t have the numbers to fight the Boltons. Donnel was about to say something when a horn interrupted him.</p><p>The horn blast made everyone stop in their tracks.</p><p>"Riders approaching!" Someone screamed, and everyone relaxed.</p><p>"Open the gate!" Another black brother screamed.</p><p>"Are we expecting more guests? If so, someone should have warned us. Our silk sheets are in the closet." Edd spoke.</p><p>Val felt Jon freeze next to her as the three riders entered the courtyard. There was a blonde woman in fine armor, something that surprised Val.  <em>I thought there were no spearwives in the South. And her armor is too costly to be a woman of the Free Folk</em>. A young man accompanied her, and he looked as shocked to be where he was as the people were of his presence. </p><p>The girl in the middle sat on her horse in a fine silver cloak that had seen better days. As the tall woman helped her off of the horse, Val noticed her trembling hands. </p><p>Jon stepped closer to them. Val followed him as he had yet to take his arm from her waist. Her eyes shifted to Alys, who seemed shocked by the girl's presence.</p><p>"Arya Stark," she muttered slowly.</p><p>Val turned to Jon and held his hand. She knew what that name meant to Jon. The little sister he adored with her wild spirit that Jon spoke of with of a smile. The girl didn't run, nor Jon. Only stared at him and then fell onto the snow, shaking. </p><p>"My lady." The blonde woman shouted as she came closer, but that triggered the girl who began to crawl away from her and more closely to them. </p><p>Ghost moved to stop the tall blonde from following her. His teeth opened in a warning. The tall woman drew her sword but seemed fearful of the wolf. <em>Good</em>. The direwolf showed he restraint by not attacking the woman. </p><p>Val knelt beside her on the ground, but still at a distance. Her fit of shakes disturbed her. The girl was beyond traumatized. </p><p>"Arya," she said softly. The girl looked up with fearful brown eyes. Val wasn't expecting that. Jon said Arya was the sibling with the most Stark look: dark hair and grey eyes. "No one will hurt you, but your protector will die if she attacks Ghost." </p><p>"My lady," the tall woman was about to protest when Ghost gave a silent snarl.</p><p>The courtyard was silent as if waiting for the bloodshed. The tall woman wouldn't be the first one stupid enough to try and kill Ghost. Why someone would try to kill a wolf almost as big as them was beyond Val's reasoning.</p><p>Yet, the tall woman still wasn't putting down her sword, and Ghost was an enormous pile of anger.</p><p>"Jon!" Val called him, knowing he would be the only one able to break the impasse.</p><p>He seemed confused with Arya's presence but hearing Val's voice, he focused on his sister. They locked eyes, and the girl broke. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she cried. "I know... I'm so... sorry. Jon... He forced me. Arya I ... I'm sorry."</p><p>Realization seemed to have hit him, and he came closer to them.</p><p>"Jeyne? Jeyne Poole?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry." The girl kept crying. </p><p>Val wasn’t sure what to do. The girl wouldn’t want a stranger next to her but Jon was frozen in shock and pain.</p><p>Alys suddenly appeared next to them. She looked between all of them and then took off her cloak and offered it to this Jeyne girl without touching her. The girl took a couple of heartbeats to take the cloak and even more in accepting Alys' hand. </p><p>Val joined a tense Jon. This time, her hand was the one that circled his back. Her other hand touched his heart.</p><p>"It's not Arya," he said in a heartbreaking voice.</p><p>Val looked at the trembling girl who only let Alys close to her. The blonde had finally sheathed her sword but didn't move. Her eyes were on Jeyne as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>The girl looked at Jon with broken eyes, and Alys looked almost as sad as Jon. Val squeezed Jon's jerkin and felt him taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Satin, prepare a room in the King's Tower for Lady Jeyne and-"</p><p>"Brienne of Tarth and this my squire Podrick Payne."                                               </p><p>Jon blinked at the names but turned to nod at Satin who left to follow his instructions.</p><p>"I'm sorry I lied." The girl said in a whisper, looking between Jon and the tall woman - Brienne. "I was scared, I had nowhere to go. I just wanted to run from <em>him</em>."</p><p>She said him like he was the devil, but everyone understood who he was. Ramsay Snow. The man Jon said married his little sister Arya. The bastard of Bolton had a reputation that made some of the worst Free Folk look like gentlefolk.</p><p>"Don't worry, Jeyne," Jon said. "You can rest, and then we'll talk."</p><p>It was the wrong thing to say, as the girl clung to Alys in panic.</p><p>"Don't make me go back." She said between sobs.</p><p>"No!" Jon almost shouted. "You're safe here, Jeyne. I meant, talk about what..."</p><p>Val spoke in a soft voice. "Jon means for you to rest and, if you wish, you can join us for dinner. Jon is preparing to leave the Wall, but if you wish, you can come with us. We'll protect you, but we must speak about our destination first."</p><p>Jeyne looked at Alys, who gave her a small smile, and Brienne, who stared at her with a look of pure betrayal. The girl looked down in tears.</p><p>"No one will hurt you, Jeyne. " Val promised, and the girl in question looked at them.</p><p>Jon didn't know how to deal with a traumatized girl, but Val had seen women like Jeyne before. Not every woman North of the Wall were warriors, and in some clans people understood that. Those women wouldn’t be able to defend against others, but they had their own strengths. But when the clans began to merge… Val lost count of the women she saw being stolen return beaten and bloodied. And those whose families didn’t defend, Val did.</p><p>"No men stay at the King's Tower besides Jon. Alys and I have been sleeping there for moons." She looked at the free folk around them. "I can have two spearwives at your door."</p><p>The girl looked confused, but soon two women approached.</p><p>Val smiled. "These are my friends Freyna and Myrtle," Val introduced. "If you wish, they will guard your door. I swear by the Old Gods, no one will enter your room without your permission."</p><p>"Alys." She whispered. "Alys can enter."</p><p>Alys nodded solemnly, clearly understanding how important it was to have the girl pick someone.</p><p>"Alys will join you. She has a dagger to protect you and a crossbow in her room." Val said, taking off her dagger from her belt. She made sure to have the hilt turned to Jeyne. "You can have mine own too."</p><p>The girl looked at the object in fear, but with a trembling hand, she slowly took got it.</p><p>"I don't know how to use it." She whispered.</p><p>"Stick them with the pointy end," Jon whispered in a faraway tone.</p><p>Val offered the girl a smile. "What he said."</p><p>"Come with me, Jeyne. I'll have a bath drawn, and then you can sleep for as long as you wish," Alys offered, and guided the girl to the tower.</p><p>Val nodded at the spearwives, who followed three steps behind. The tall woman didn't follow them. Instead, she walked up to Jon and Val.</p><p>"She's not Arya Stark?"</p><p>At her question, the two members of the mountain clans approached them as well.</p><p>"No, her name is Jeyne Poole. Her father was the steward at Winterfell." Jon shook his head. "They went south with Lord Stark. She was Sansa's friend."</p><p>"She's not Ned's girl." Donnel Flint said, displeased.</p><p>Seeing all of this and remembering Brienne's look of disappointment when she found the girl's name, and a big part because of her own guilt about hiding Shireen's fate from Jon and Ser Davos, Val snapped.</p><p>"She's a traumatized girl! Who cares what her name is! She wants someone to keep her away from this Bolton who terrifies her."</p><p>"Val is right," Jon spoke. "She is an innocent girl who has been through enough. What I don't understand is what you are doing here, Lady Brienne. Were you part of Stannis' army? Tarth is in the Stormlands."</p><p>The woman was almost furious with Jon’s words. Val almost grabbed the dagger in her boot. But then looked at the woman. Her size alone was enough to make Val doubt if she would be able to do her harm. Throwing a dagger would also do nothing against plate armor.</p><p>"I served King Renly. I was part of his Kinsguard."</p><p>Jon seemed as confused as Val.  "Still doesn't explain why you are here."</p><p>"I promised Lady Catelyn Stark that I would find and protect her daughters." The warrior woman continued her tale and why she came north and Val let her eyes travel to Tor who was staring at Brienne.</p><p>Val let out a laugh at her friend's clear excitement.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Val rested her head on Jon's shoulder as they laid by the fire. He had one hand around her waist and another on the tip of her braid. Jon had been telling her tales of Arya Stark and what he knew of Jeyne Poole. In a way, he opened up about this past, but Val knew he did it to ignore the pain of killing Olly and the uncertainty of his sisters' location.</p><p>Soon, Jon turned the conversation from Winterfell, to the lands of the south and he was trying to convince Val of why she would like sand and Dorne’s fruits. She still had no idea what an orange was.</p><p>"Are you really leaving for the south?" she asked after taking a sip of ale.</p><p>"No. <em>We</em> are leaving for the south. I can't stay here, not after what happened."</p><p>"I can't just run away with you, Jon. I have people to look after."</p><p>"We'll take Dalla's babe with us."</p><p>"I am not just speaking of him." She said, hiding her frustrations at Jon.  He didn’t underhand her role. Not yet "The Free Folk are my people. Mance is dead. It is my job to lead them now."</p><p>"As their princess? Should I get you a tiara?" He jested.</p><p>"You still don't know a bloody thing about us." She protested, moving slightly away from him. "Blood doesn’t mean something to most of the wildlings, but not all. The Thenns follow the Magnar line. But with many commanders' death, only the Magnar of Thenns and Tormund remains of the old alliances. And me."</p><p>"Old alliances?"</p><p>"Do you think we are just a band of clans who constantly fight each other? Not always. Some of us live in organized clans, like Tormund's people. He is called the Mead-king of Ruddy Hall for a reason. Ruddy Hall is up north, by the Shivering Sea. Mother Mole’s in Hardhome. My people and my mother and her mother before. The Antlers. With the Thenns, we are the more organized of the clans and the most populous tribe. The old alliances happen between these clans on occasion. It is the reason why there are occasional Kings-Beyond-the-Wall."</p><p>"What about Mance?"</p><p>"Mance is different. It was much more than the old alliances and some villages that he convinced. But if not all- most of the Free Folk. They are still together because everyone knows the real enemy. But there still needs to be a council and a leader."</p><p>"I thought Tormund was Mance's second."</p><p>"He is. But that doesn't mean he is the next king. The people of the Frostfangs and the Frozen Shore won't follow him."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he lacks magic in his bloodline. Do you think Mance kept Varamyr Sixskins in his inner circle because of his advice? No. He was the most powerful warg in our generation. Having him meant having the Frozen Shore on our side." </p><p>"But you're not a warg."</p><p>"No, but I am a Learned One. And I come from a line of powerful wargs. Besides, I have the blood of the old Kings too."</p><p>"I thought kingship meant little for the Free Folk."</p><p>"To the Free Folk that don't stay in a place or clan, and those closer to the Wall. It doesn't mean a great deal. But those older clans? It does. And when half of them believe you are in charge, soon others will as well."</p><p>"With each day that passes, I understand less of the Free Folk."</p><p>Val kissed him for a heartbeat. </p><p>"All that matters is that, as long as Tormund and Sigorn stay by my side, the Free Folk will follow us. At least until the Other's are defeated."</p><p>"That's why you are always together," Jon realized. "What if you didn't get along?"</p><p>"The Free Folk would be fighting amidst themselves the moment Mance died. Perhaps before, even. Don't get me wrong, not all of us want the same things, but at least we all agree the Others are the bigger threat."</p><p>"I wish people south of the Wall understood that." He let out a breath in frustration. </p><p>"You need a united North. The Free Folk and the North need to fight together. Mance knew he couldn't take Winterfell. He needed to work <em>with </em>the Starks. That's why he allowed you to live with us for so long, even knowing you were always a Crow." </p><p>"That's why you offered to marry one of Stannis' men."</p><p>"Well. I thought I was going to marry a Stark." She told him with a pointed look. "But he turned down the offer. But, yes. With Winterfell on my side, we stood a chance against the Others and of some resemblance of peace afterward."</p><p>Jon was thinking deeply, and Val turned to their food, allowing him some time.</p><p>"You will be fighting their wars forever," he said, troubled. </p><p>Val turned to Jon. His face was shadowed with melancholy. </p><p>"Those were Ser Alliser’s last words. I am not that idiot. The Donnel and The Liddle are here for a reason. Even Alys Karstark. She wants her home back as much as she wants my protection. I just thought you weren't like them." </p><p>Jon got up and began to pace around the room.</p><p>Val looked down to hide her pain from his dark eyes. His accusation hurt much more because it was true. When he was just a handsome crow, she cared little for who he was as a person, but Val was willing to marry him for her own gains. At the same time, Val was no different than any woman in the south. </p><p><em>I am no Ygritte, Jon. She was wild and free and loved you because you were Jon, her lover. Simple and pure</em>. </p><p>"I have a duty to my people, Jon. And if I have to play the games of the south to protect them, I will."</p><p>"If Roose Bolton came here and offered you the North for your hand in marriage, would you take it?" He yelled, throwing his goblet at the wall.</p><p>"A Kingslayer and oathbreaker? Who do you take me for?" She shouted back.</p><p>They glared at each other until Jon pulled her up. Val didn't have time to protest before he was kissing her with the ferocity of a wolf. She moaned as he backed her against a wall. Val stripped him of his jerkin, and his lack of patience ripped most of the laces from her gown.</p><p>"Fuck," he growled as Val began unlacing his breeches between gasps of breath. He stripped her of her gown and undergown until she stood before him in a chemise.</p><p>His eyes became impossibly dark as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Val wrapped her legs around his waist, both moaning at the contact and breaking the kiss. She pulled his hair, making him groan. In retribution, Val felt the little bites he gave her all over her neck and whimpered.  She closed her eyes and scratched at his back, moaning his name as he sucked and kissed every bit of skin he could find.</p><p>Val felt the warmness coming from his chest and the clear sighs of pleasure from his body and hers. She let her head fall into his shoulder as his hands moved between her thighs.</p><p>"Val, are you and Jon coming for dinner?" Alys asked from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Fuck." Jon groaned out and moved away, and Val suddenly felt cold. She considered the repercussions of killing Alys, and Jon began lacing his breeches. "I..." He stared at her exposed breasts and then back up. "Fuck."</p><p> Val almost laughed as Jon took a very deep breath and bit his lip in a move she knew was not at all innocent. </p><p>His eyes darkened with desire, but Val could see his mind already deciding as he clenched his sword-hand.  </p><p>"We'll be there," he said louder.</p><p>Val groaned in protest.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Val strode into the room and joined the main table, where a group was already eating. Val was surprised to see the Flint and Liddle lords and looked for Melisandre and Davos but found them at a table farther away from where Brienne sat. The warrior lady in question was on the opposite side of the table where Jeyne sat. Val almost scoffed.</p><p>She sat down and found it very interesting how Alys and Brienne blushed. Especially with how bewildered the latter appeared as she looked at Val. Even the boy that had come with Jeyne blushed and tried very hard not to stare at her. </p><p>Tor’s belly laughter called the attention to everyone. The lordings tried to look unaffected but barely hid their grins, Satin winked, and Sig rolled his eyes while Edd turned to Jon.</p><p>"I know you like wolves, but you don't need to bite her, Jon. She is not food."</p><p>Val began filling her plate with food. Unlike the women at the table, she showed no discomfort at the topic that made the men turn to Jon, who pointedly did not look at her.</p><p>"Does the little crow need some pointers?" </p><p>Val, who had three times in the last two days been denied a sexual release by Jon, glared. Last night, she understood. This morning, she had been slightly frustrated, especially when she awoke Jon with neck kisses and a part of her body atop his morning wood. They were clothed, but Val had hoped Jon would enjoy unwrapping the clothes off her body, only to be interrupted by the impending morning executions. </p><p>"No, he needs to stop letting something, or some<em>one </em>interrupts us."</p><p>Tormund laughed while Val took a long sip of ale and turned to glare at her lady friend. Sig clucked and winking at a red-faced Alys.</p><p>"A letter for you, Lord Commander." a black crow came, his red-face showed that he heard the conversation. </p><p>
  <em>Was everyone on this damn Wall as frigid as the weather? Did they not know the best way to keep warm was sex?</em>
</p><p>"I'm not Lord Commander anymore," Jon replied, taking the letter.</p><p>As soon as it was made visible, Jeyne whimpered. The girl was trembling and pale as snow. Val shifted her gaze to see the pink wax. <em>Bolton</em>. Outside the scroll, in bold words, it was written: <em>Bastard</em>.</p><p>Alys whispered something to the girl, but Val couldn't hear since Jeyne sat at the end of the table.  </p><p>Jon opened the seal and began reading it out loud. </p><p>"To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow. Your false king is dead, bastard. He and all his host were smashed." She saw Melisandre and Ser Davos get up and walk towards them. "I have his magic sword. Tell his red whore." the Red Woman didn't even flinch at the insult, but Val saw the pain in her eyes. It mirrored Ser Davos' own.</p><p>"Your false king's friends are dead. Their heads upon the walls of Winterfell. Come see them, bastard. You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North." Seeing how he was fisting the letter, Val squeezed his thigh and let her hand rest there. </p><p>"Winterfell is mine, bastard. I will have my bride back."</p><p>Something dark passed through Jon's expression, and she felt him tense under her hand. Jon took a deep breath and closed his fist. Val was about to relax when he slammed his fist down on the table with such strength that it rattled the plates closeby.  </p><p>"Jon," she whispered in his ear as the entire hall turned silent. </p><p>In a tense voice, he continued. "Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon. His direwolf's skin is on my door. Come and see. I want my bride back. I want the red witch." He fisted the letter, and one of his arms pulled Val closer. She moved her free hand to hug the arm holding the letter. </p><p>Her eyes moved to the end of the table, and the poor girl with silent tears streaming down her eyes.</p><p>"He'll come for me. For us," she said softly. Her brown eyes looked at Jon with heartbreaking certainty. </p><p>"I promise you, Jeyne. You will never return to him."</p><p>The certainty in Jon's voice and the nod from Alys and her husband made the girl sit up a bit taller. She turned to Jon and said in a low but more confident voice. "You can read it all, Lord Jon. It is nothing new. His words won't hurt me."</p><p>Val nodded at Jeyne and her incredible show of courage.</p><p>Jon shifted his gaze to her, and Val saw the troubled thoughts behind his eyes. She squeezed his thigh.</p><p>"I want the wildling princess. I want the little prince, the wildling babe. And I want my Reek. Send them to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep them from me, and I will ride north and slaughter every wilding man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them alive. You--"</p><p>Jon's anger was visible to everyone, and Ghost, who had entered with Val, had bared his teeth as soon as Jon began to read. Everyone had distanced themselves from the enormous beast and his silent snarls. </p><p>"Snow?" said Tormund Giantsbane. "You look like your father's bloody head just rolled out of that paper."</p><p>"Is there more?" Signor asked, his arm wrapped around Alys. His wife was holding Jeyne's hand as if could break at any moment. </p><p>"It's just more of the same." He said about to rip it in half, but his eyes kept moving to Val. The hand on her waist tightened around her to the point of pain.</p><p><em>I want the wildling princess. I want the little prince, the wildling babe</em>. </p><p>Before he could do anything, Val took the letter, and her blood froze as she scanned the letter.</p><p>"Val?" Tor asked in concern. </p><p>Val kept her voice cold as she read, "You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your wildling princess. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother and the wildling prince. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets. Keep them from me, and I will cut out your bastard's heart and eat it. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, trueborn Lord of Winterfell, the Dreadfort, and Warden of the North."</p><p>There was a long silence in the room. </p><p>"The Dreadfort and Warden of the North," Jon muttered, but everyone at the table heard.</p><p>"Roose Bolton is dead." Alys Karstark announced.</p><p>"Did he die in the battle?"</p><p>"Old Roose wouldn't fight in a battlefield when he had the walls of Winterfell to keep him protected." The Liddle said.</p><p>"Ramsey killed him," Jeyne said softly. "He dreamt of doing it for a long time. But-" Jeyne took a deep breath before adding. "Lady Walda Frey, his wife, must have given birth by now."</p><p>They let the implication of her words wash over them.</p><p>"What do you mean to do?" Val asked him. Her eyes covered what she planned to do very clearly.</p><p>"I think we have to change the plan," he told her. "We'll see the Dornish sun another time."</p><p>"How many men does he have in his army?" Tormund asked.</p><p>"Bolton men around three thousand." Jeyne offered. "I heard some of their conversations."</p><p>"With Dustin and Ryswell that is well above six thousand men," Jon noted.</p><p>"The mountain clans are not even close to two thousand." Donnel Flint offered. "But they'll die to the last men."</p><p>"How many do you have?" Jon asked Tormund.</p><p>"That can march and fight? Around two thousand. The rest are children and old folk."</p><p>"Three thousand." Val countered. They all turned to her. "There are one thousand men around the castles Jon gave us and in Moles Town. They are not watchmen, they are my men. And they will fight. We should speak with the survivors of Hardhome as well. If they won't fight for Mother Antler, they will fight for the men who saved them."</p><p>"Who is Mother Antler?" The Liddle asked.</p><p>"Val." Alys, Sig, and Tormund said at the same time.</p><p> "I have about two hundred," offered Signor.</p><p>"If Karhold joins us, I think about 1400," Alys offered. "But if my uncles have already moved the troops to Winterfell... Karhold will open the doors to me, but that won't mean a great deal in fighting men."</p><p>"The northern lords might fight with us." Donnel Flint spoke.</p><p>"They didn't fight for Stannis."</p><p>"No, but they will fight alongside Ned Stark's son. They just need the incentive."</p><p>Jon nodded. "We march South for better or for worse."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, this chapter would not be possible without the help of Wulfkin17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Alayne Stone smiled at her father from the corner of her eye as she Harry placed a heavy clock of blue velvet, the color of the sky on a clear summer's day, and trimmed with the finest red furs around her shoulders. They had embroidered the falcon of Arryn resting in a broken black wheel- the sigil of House Waynwood – so that no one would forget who Harry Hardyng was.</p><p>
  <em>My Harry. My lord, my lover, my husband.</em>
</p><p>It had been a year of work, but Harry loved Alayne Stone. The bastard daughter of the Lord Protector of the Vale who took care of his sick cousin and Lord. Beautiful Alayne, whose favor gave him the strength to win the great tourney of the Brotherhood of the Winged Knights.</p><p>She eyed the fallen green cloak embroidered with mockingbirds with hidden distaste. She had embroidered it herself, using grey and blue thread for the birds, and trimmed her cloak with white fur. Petyr had called her <em>his clever girl</em> when he saw her work. Alayne didn't show him the little direwolf embroidered on the inner collar, but in the morning, her friend Myranda Royce had raised an eyebrow when she saw it.</p><p><em>Myranda didn't say anything, and she was always loud. She just thought it was some pretty decoration, nothing more. </em>She reassured herself.</p><p>Her friend had no way of knowing that Alayne Stone wasn't real. Her father, Lord Nestor Royce, was Petyr's man, but Alayne wasn't sure he was to be trusted with the truth either. His cousin, Lord Yohn Royce, was another matter. The proud and powerful Lord of Runestone didn't hide his disapproval of the union. He wished to take Sweetrobin to foster away from "unwanted influences". </p><p><em>Sweetrobin</em>. Alayne and Petyr had to dose him with sweetsleep him again. He was doing well lately, but with the news of the marriage of his cousin and Alayne, the boy became even more impossible to deal with. </p><p>His shouts were heard above the Gates of the Moon for days, to no end. </p><p><em>He wants me for himself. And he fears Harry</em>.  </p><p>It was best not to think about the dosed lording of the Vale. </p><p>Alayne let her river blue eyes travel to the wedding guests. Something turned in her belly. It was not just Lord Royce who disliked the union. Lord Gilwood Hunter's eyes were cold as stone. His brother, Harlan, stood by his side in a show of fake unity. It had to be fake, Petyr assured her of it when she saw them arrive next to each other. Ser Harlan had killed their old sire. Gilwood believed it so, at least. And with the death of the middle Hunter brother in a hunting accident, Gilwood would want revenge. </p><p>
  <em>I hope they kill each other and leave us in peace.</em>
</p><p>Alayne pushed those thoughts away. </p><p>There was no reason for such plotting today. It was Alayne's wedding day. A time of joy, merriment, and victory. </p><p>She looked to another face for solace. Myranda winked at her as the Septon proclaimed Alayne and Harry as husband and wife. </p><p>Lady Alayne Hardying let her now-husband kiss her. It was a nice kiss, slightly longer than the teasing kisses Alayne allowed her betrothed to steal from her, but proper all the same.</p><p>Harry the Heir was everything Alayne wanted in a husband. Her lord-in-wanting was very handsome and courteous. In Arryn-blue brocade, his pale blue eyes sparkled merrily, and the mop of sandy blond hair shone in the sunlight. <em>He was nothing like the imp. No, don't think of that.</em> Alayne was the maiden daughter of Lord Petyr Baelish. Sansa Stark was a kingslayer and known poisoner. She had been missing for a year and a half. Very likely, she was dead.</p><p>Alayne put her best smile on as she turned around. Harry's dimpled smile and bright eyes made something in her churn.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Val found Lady Brienne in her room packing. Her squire had blushed when she appeared and didn't stop Val from pushing him aside to enter the room. Nor did he utter a word when she closed the door in his face. The poor boy was shocked as he tried to form a coherent word.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" The taller woman demanded.</p><p>Val went straight to the point. "I heard you're leaving without us. Is it the truth?"</p><p>"I must seek the true daughters of Lady Catelyn," she said in a straightaway fashion that spoke of practicing those words over and over.</p><p>Alys had interrupted her and Jon – <em>again</em> – by storming into Val's chambers in distress. Val had feared another attack, but her lady friend had less war-like explanations for her convenient time. <em>At least this time, I had my peak. It was Jon who was left wanting</em>. It would serve him good for continually keeping delaying their coupling. </p><p>By the end of her tirade, Alys was furious, Jon had gone off to beat – train –some poor souls, and Val’' opinion of the Lady Knight had greatly diminished. </p><p>"You have a girl to protect here," Val accused her. "A girl who's been through a horrible ordeal and trusts you implicitly, for you were the one who saved her. Now, you're leaving her unarmed to look for girls no one has seen in years."</p><p>The tall woman shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"You do not understand. I made a holy vow. Those are important in my world. I would shame myself if I were not to keep it."</p><p>Val counted to three in her mind. "You shame yourself by leaving Jeyne!"</p><p>"Lady Jeyne has many who would protect her."</p><p>"She does," Val conceded. But then continued with a more stern tone, "But her trust is not easily given, especially to people she does not know."</p><p>"I do understand, my lady. I pity Lady Jeyne, but what I can do for her, so can others. Lord Snow has known her for all her life. His character is much that of Lord Stark. I can see he would protect her with his life, even if she is not his blood."</p><p>"Of course he would. Jon protects those in need. He always has. But Jon is a man. Men have been the woes of all Lady Jeyne's torments."</p><p>"She has you and Lady Alys."</p><p>"Alys is no warrior and Jeyne barely knows me. All she knows me for is being a leader of people she spent her life fearing and hating."</p><p>"She did not know me before either."</p><p>She gave a poor excuse and both knew it.</p><p>"Jeyne is an innocent girl who has been beaten, raped, and defiled by a monster that she was forced to marry!" The lady winced at Val's deadly tone. "Jeyne sees you as her savior. You! Not any of us. Her knight. If you leave her, I fear for her state of mind."</p><p>The woman's beautiful eyes turned sorrowful. "I must keep my vow," she said in a lower tone.</p><p>"Your vow?" Val spitted. "I heard all about your knightly vows. Aren't you supposed to defend the weak? Womenfolk? The defenseless? How is Lady Jeyne not all the above?"</p><p>"She is," Brienne whispered. She stared at Val, but her eyes were in some faraway memory. "So many vows. They make you swear and swear," she muttered, but the silent room allowed for Val to hear it all the same. </p><p>Lady Brienne straightened her shoulders, and the resolve came back in full strength with it. "I am no knight, my lady. But Lady Catelyn made me her sworn shield. Before they murdered her, I vowed to get her daughters back to her and to safety. I couldn't keep the first promise, but I shall keep the last."</p><p>Val shook her head in defeat. Alys was correct. Lady Brienne already made up her mind. Poor Jeyne.</p><p>"I am truly sorry, Lady Val." She spoke the truth, Val saw it in her pained eyes, but she still hated her for abandoning Jeyne. "Lady Jeyne deserved a great deal better than what life threw at her. And I hope she can find the safety she desires, but I shall leave in search for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. I know you judge my decision in a negative light, but I must protect them. It is my duty."</p><p>Duty. Val was raised to do her hers. Her duty was to her people and no one else. But now, her duty was also to Jon and Mance's legacy. <em>My duty is to fight for a new dawn. A better dawn.</em> Lady Brienne had a different type of duty, but who was Val to say hers was better?</p><p><em>How many of my people did I leave behind when I joined Mance's crusade? </em>Stubborn Free Folk who would not leave their homes. How many lives were lost when they attacked the Wall? How many saw their last sunrise when King Stannis attacked? </p><p>T<em>hey are dead now, but they haunt me all the same. My ghosts are many, without names or with familiar faces. They all judge me from the Afterlife.</em></p><p>Does Lady Brienne's ghost look like the Lady of Winterfell Jon refused to speak of? </p><p>Does Jon see this Lady Catelyn when he closes his eyes, as well?</p><p>"I can see your resolve," Val looked around the small, empty room. It looked like Dalla's when she announced her marriage to Mance. </p><p>It hurt to look at it.</p><p>"We have known each other for a couple of days, but I can honestly say you are one of the best southerners I have met," Val held out her hand. She didn't tell Brienne that she despised most of the southern she met. "I hope we meet each other again."</p><p>Brienne shook her hand. Val wanted to use the handshake to keep the lady with her. </p><p>The lady-knight saw the world with the same indisputable kindness as Dalla, despite having the warrior's form that Dalla lacked. Dalla would carry a greatsword like that if her weight allowed it. She would swing it against oathbreakers and the Others alike.</p><p>"I hope we meet as well. And I wish you good fortune in the war against the Boltons."</p><p>"I wish you good wealth, Lady Brienne. And that, in a few years, you can look back and say that you made the right call."</p><p>Uncertainty flashed in her eyes. Val wanted to shout at this woman, at the gods for introducing them, but instead, she took her leave. One of Val's weapons wasn't a great sword, but her words could hurt just as much.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Alys and Jeyne shared the midday meal in the King's Tower solar. Alys tried to keep the conversation going, but it was clear that the doe-eyed brunette was too heartbroken to be easily distracted. </p><p>By the time they ended their meal, Alys had returned to sewing a great cloak, Val was mending some of her and Jon's clothes, while Jeyne stared at the fire, her needlework forgotten in her lap. </p><p>"Lady Sansa had the best hands of all of us," The soft voice made Val and Alys freeze. She had not turned from the fire, but her words continued. She had not turned from the fire, but her words continued. "Septa Mordane said it all the time. Lady Sansa had a natural talent for embroidering. She was always so pretty too... Sansa did it all. She was beautiful, could dance and sing. She played instruments and knew poetry… I loved her. I still do. I miss her every day. I miss how we used to fall asleep after talking for hours… such foolish conversations, how we would marry handsome knights and be like the beautiful maidens in the songs.</p><p>"Lady Arya hated all that. She was terrible at embroidering and cared little for poetry. She was a gifted dancer but barely tried to learn it… I was so mean to her. Sansa and I used to call her Arya Underfoot, or worse, Arya Horseface… Do you think the gods are punishing me because of it?"</p><p>Val bit her lip and turned to Alys. Her friend's eyes were slightly wet, but her voice came out clear.</p><p>"If the Gods punished all little girls for their stupid actions, we would all be in some type of hell… Torrhen and I did some terrible pranks on our elder brothers but always got away with it. Once a maid was punished for something stupid we had done. I can't remember what. And my lord father had her chastised with six blows from a whip. I never once even imagined he would do something like that. I was never able to look at that girl in the eyes. But if the Gods took my brothers because of it, then fuck the Gods."</p><p>Val almost grinned, but her mind was far away.</p><p>"My mother and Dalla spent my younger years drilling me in how our family had a duty to our people. I just wanted to run around with the other children. I cared nothing about their lessons. Dalla was the good one. She always listened to our mother. She knew all our people by their names. Dalla learned the healing arts and was a spearwife as well.</p><p>"Once, someone came to our village. We all knew she was some powerful woman with great knowledge. I saw her in our home, and I thought: ‘Dalla is finally going to be blessed by the Gods for all her work’. In the end, she came for me. I spent years learning from her. I learned the old knowledge, but also history, mathematics, literature, more languages than I know what to do with.</p><p>"For the first time, I found something that I loved, but that took me away from my mother and my sister. When I returned to the village, I was not the same girl. But Dalla was still the same kind, gentle, and dutiful sister. </p><p>"As she hugged me and asked me about my adventures, I looked at her and wondered <em>'why'</em>. Why did the Gods pick me? I was willful and brash, always driving my poor mother mad… Dalla was the one that should have been chosen. But she's dead, and I'm not. So I must honor her by continuing her work."</p><p>Jeyne gave her a broken smile. "He haunts me every time I close my eyes. I was raised to be compliant to my husband and do as he wished. They trained me in King's Landing on men's pleasures, but never once did I imagine someone like," she began to tremble, but as Alys tried to hold her, Jeyne held up her hand to stop her.</p><p>"His days are numbered. I know it. I'll see it done myself… But a part me of me knows that even when he's dead, he'll haunt me all the same."</p><p>"He will," Val spoke, not unkindly. "With time, much of those memories will go away, but there will be days when you wake up and remember him. Remember what he did… But, you must get up all the same. You'll find something that will fulfill your life, Jeyne. Not a man. Or a woman. An occupation..."</p><p>"With time," Jeyne stared at her as if looking for something.</p><p>Inside, Val felt a stab of cold in her chest, but despite it, she nodded.</p><p>Whatever Jeyne Poole saw in Val's eyes gave her the strength to pick up the dress and restart her work. When Jon came to call Val and Alys for the war council, neither spoke, but they were all surprised when Jeyne put down the blue dress and followed them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"The White Walkers cannot be far from here. The Wall needs protection," Edd argued against Tormund's desire to take everyone south.</p><p>"The Bolton's words were clear. They will come for all of us," Val countered. "They might not take up arms against the Night's Watch, but if you didn't have enough men to mend the Wall three years ago, you sure don't have them now. What happens when they kill the Free Folk? Even those mending your castles? You'll be left with old crows, defenseless women, elders, and babes."</p><p>"And when the cold comes, you can bet all those will be dead as well," Sigorn said. Silence followed.</p><p>"We can't defend the north from the Walkers and the south from the Boltons. If we want to survive, we need Winterfell, and to take Winterfell we need more men," Jon stressed out after some time.</p><p>"Aside from the Starks and the Boltons, the most powerful houses closer to us in the North are the Umbers, the Karstarks, and the Manderlys," Ser Davos stated as he placed the carved tokens on each house seat on the map.</p><p>"How did the Boltons get Prince Rickon?" The Flint asked.</p><p>Jon's brow raised at the title. Val glared at The Flint from behind Jon.</p><p>"Lord Manderly found him and hid him away with Lord Umber's help. He was willing to cut a deal with King Stannis, but then the Umbers betrayed him," Ser Davos explained.</p><p>He had been sent by Stannis to treat with the Lord of White Harbor after the Stag King attacked Mance's army. Ser Davos had cut a deal with this Lord Manderly, but Stannis died in battle before they could be of help.</p><p>"Arnolf Karstark and his sons already declared for the Boltons," The Liddle informed by throwing a letter onto the table.</p><p>Jon picked it up, and Val took the opportunity to read it. The spy report was supposed to be sent to Winterfell.</p><p>"How did you get this?" Jon asked.</p><p>"The men that came back from Stannis's camp. They said that Karstark betrayed them before they even approached Winterfell. When the Bolton's arrived at the battlefield, Stannis was surrounded by traitors."</p><p>"My uncle and his sons have no right to Karhold as long as I live. The men won't follow them to battle against Ned Stark’s son."</p><p>"I beg your pardon, my lady, but they know that a Stark beheaded their lord," Davos delivered the hard words with his typical gentleness.</p><p>Alys didn’t demur. "My father. I love and mourn him, but he was a traitor… He offered my hand – his last child – to a sellsword, with a love for torture as long as he killed Jaime Lannister for him," Alys shook her head as if to get rid of the pain. "The men of Karhold will open the castle for me. I know it."</p><p>"The ones left, I am sure, Lady Alys. The camping at Winterfell followed your uncle."</p><p>Alys turned to Jon. "Allow the men who committed treason with a willing soul to take the Black and pardon all of those who open Karhold to me. You might turn many in your favor."</p><p>"It shall be done, my Lady," Jon said in a grave tone. "Take Sigorn’s men with you. Karhold won't have any strategy to use to help take Winterfell, but it is close to the Dreadfort. If Ramsey took all the forces to Winterfell, he left the Bolton's castle weakened."</p><p>"We shall take that castle for you, my lord." Alys nodded with great gravity. Val almost heard the words 'my king' instead. "But what about the Last Hearth? There is no way I can pass an army through Umber's Lands without them knowing."</p><p>"No, but Manderly can help." Jon's eyes shifted to Ser Davos and back to the table. He showed them the letter with the broken seal of the Merman. "A vow of fealty, Lord Manderly sent his ships up to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, from there you can get to Karhold."</p><p>"It will take time," Alys said. "Especially if you wish for us to take the Dreadfort first."</p><p>"So will our campaign," Jon announced. "Stannis freed most of the northwest from the Ironborn. Dacey Mormont died at the Red Wedding, and her sister Alysane died fighting by Stannis’ side… House Mormont kept faith with the Starks all this time," Jon turned to Val. "We'll go to Bear Island with a small entourage.  From there, Deepwood Motte. We might be able to send an envoy to Torrhen's Square. There are smaller houses on the west side of Winterfell. We can start small and build from there."</p><p>"The Tallhart's have had too many losses during the war. I don't think they have that many men left, nor would the Mormonts," Alys warned.</p><p>"True. They <em>might</em> add more to our numbers. But if we go there, I am sure their numbers won’t be added to the Boltons."</p><p>“You mean to make Deepwood Motte your base?" Tor asked as he looked at the map.</p><p>Val's eyes followed the path from Castle Black to this castle amidst the Wolfswood, and let out a breath before speaking.</p><p>"The Free Folk won't be able to get to you. The only way is through the main road and Umber lands."</p><p>"They'll have men waiting for us." The Liddle spoke in agreement.</p><p>"Not if we coordinate with the attack on the Dreadfort," Jon spoke. "With the Dreadfort and Karhold on our side, the Last Hearth will be alone. They will either bend the knee or be surrounded from all sides."</p><p>"They can’t also have that many men." Ser Davos added. "It's a gamble, but it might pay off. But if they don't open the gates, you'll be left with a long siege."</p><p>"No, they will fight us.” Tor grinned. "The temptation to take out the Free Folk would be too big."</p><p>"They betrayed the North the moment they gave Rickon to the Boltons" Jon almost snarled. The Umbers are our enemies now. They shall be treated as such. Tormund, you coordinate with Alys and Sigorn. Approach the Last Hearth only after Alys has the time to send word of the Dreadfort’s fall. The Smalljon has a young boy at least," Jon’s last words were a dark warning. "I want the child unharmed,"</p><p>Val glared at Tor who nodded his consent. "You have my word, Lord Snow."</p><p>"What about the lords south of Winterfell?" Alys asked.</p><p>Jon had to think for a time. "Lord Manderly assured in the letter that he would send word to them. The Barrowlands and the Rills are a lost cause, for House Ryswell and Dustin are kin of the Boltons."</p><p>"Flint's Finger, Widow's Watch, and the Neck have been silent since the Red Wedding,” The Flint of the Mountains spoke.</p><p>"They wouldn't declare for Stannis, we tried. But Ned Stark’s son?" Davos turned to Jon.</p><p>"When I get ravens that won't be intercepted, I'll get word to Flint's Finger. Lord Waymar can get word to Widow's Watch." Jon stared at the map in deep thought. "Howland Reed was one of my father's closest friends."</p><p>"The Bolton army got past Moat Cailin because the crannogmen fought and killed Victarion Greyjoy," Jeyne said in a soft voice. "But I hear Roose said there were no men to welcome them. The Boltons hate the crannogmen, but they fear just as much."</p><p>"Greywater Watch is nearly impossible to contact. If we were to try, there wouldn't be enough time," Jon said, "But at the least, I can count on their neutrality."</p><p>"If we get them and the Flints of the South, the Boltons will be surrounded." The Flint said with gleaming eyes.</p><p>"And the odds will slightly turn in our favor,"! Jon concluded.</p><p>"What about Hornwood?" Jeyne spoke, again with a very low tone. "Hornwood?" Alys asked.</p><p>"Ramsay may call himself Lord of Hornwood, but the entire North knows that he forced Lady Donella to marry him and then left her to die in a tower."</p><p>"The Hornwood line is spent," Alys countered.</p><p>"But not the fighting men. They cannot follow their lord out of love. They fear the Boltons. I heard Lord Stark once said that fear only lasts as long as –"</p><p>"That person seems in complete control," Jeyne and Jon concluded at the same time.</p><p>"Hornwood lands are between Bolton and Manderly. If Manderly appeared flying the Stark banner and the Dreadfort was taken… The Boltons will be weakened," Ser Davos said. "Lord Manderly might get the Hornwoods to fight with him."</p><p>"He might, but they don't love him either. They did love their lady," Jeyne said and then turned fully to Jon.</p><p>Val noticed how her chest grew with the air she inhaled and then let out. It seemed like the entire room was giving this fragile girl the time to speak, for the silence that engulfed the room.</p><p>"I'll go," She said with a shaking head and hands. "I can go with Alys to East-Watch. One ship is enough to get me up the river to Hornwood. I am Ramsay's wife, the Lady of Hornwood. I can appeal to them, give them a sense of justice. Let me try."</p><p>Jon seemed lost for words at the trembling strength of Jeyne Poole. But after some time, he turned to Ser Davos.</p><p>"You met with Lord Manderly before, write to him of Jeyne's plans, but you will go with Jeyne to Hornwood. Let's show the Bolton that the North Remembers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Val was sitting at the desk in Jon’s solar, reading a book on the North's geography, when the chamber's doors opened. She looked up and saw Tormund striding towards the desk and the chair facing her. </p><p>As he sat, Val mourned the outrageous loud man she had seen at Mance's camp. He had not been the same since King Stannis' attack, even if he hid it from most. <em>He lost two of his sons all the same. </em>His second-born, Tormund, was slain by a knight. Torwynd died of cold and rose as a Wight. Tormund had been the one to kill him, and it had taken a toll on her friend. </p><p>Grief turned him colder and more contained. His focus shifted from fighting everyone south of the Wall to protect his two remaining boys and his girl no matter what. To Val, it was easier to deal with this version of her friend, who now saw Mance's vision as his only hope. But at times, she misses the told Tor.</p><p>"Toregg sent word," The redhead said as soon as he sat down. Tormund's eldest son had taken command of the Free Folk garrisoned at Oakenshield and moved them to Mole's Town to join the rest. "Food is not as bad as we expected. Those are good lands."</p><p>"Jon told me so. But there is too much snow to plant more. All we are able to harvest will need to get us through our march."</p><p>Val gave Tormund a small ledger she had made, and the account of the food reports and the people that would need feeding. "</p><p>"Our people will feed for the next year, and the fighting force for five moons. If all goes well, war won't last that long. But you must follow it to the letter."</p><p>"I know better than to go against you on this."</p><p>"About our other problem?" Val asked coolly. </p><p>"I'll keep the boys in line."</p><p>"I hope so. I want no stealing while on the march, Tor. I won't have the kneelers killing our men for raping their woman." </p><p>"What about our women?"</p><p>Val leaned on her chair. "They can fuck all they want, but no babes. We can't feed them. Willow will give the women moon tea." </p><p>"What if-"</p><p>"There will be no babes," she said in a tense voice.</p><p>Tormund nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Speaking of children. The Blood Price."</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>"We want our boys back."</p><p>Val schooled her features. The blood price had been what Jon called warding. One hundred boys between the ages of eight and sixteen were given to the Lord Commander as a show of trust and unity when they crossed the Wall.</p><p>It had not been a popular decision amongst the Free Folk, so Val and Tor picked mostly orphans or boys of their lands where people would be more welcoming to follow their command.</p><p>Tormund’s youngest, Dryn, was amongst those boys and had been Jon's page ever since.</p><p>"Those boys were given to the watch."</p><p>"No, they were given into Jon Snow's care. Jon Snow is no longer part of the watch. If they can kill their own, I don't trust the crows with our children."</p><p>She could see the sternness in Tor's eyes. He wouldn't yield on this, and Val understood him. The Blood Price made her uncomfortable too. Seeing them in crows’ clothes and learning the kneeler’s way. The Free Folk's numbers dwindled by the day, and most were babes. Two babes died last night of cold. Val had stood by their mother's side as they burned them.</p><p>"Soren also wants his boy back."</p><p>Soren Sheildbreaker was a clan leader whose lands bordered Val's. Their peoples mingled a great deal, and Soren's uncle had been Val's grandfather. Tor was being cruel appealing to Val’s sense of family bonds.</p><p>"Svein serves on the Wall with Satin," she informed Tor. Val had devised a way to put the boy under the Lord Commander's steward, for she trusted the pretty man above most on the Wall.</p><p>"The deal was with Lord Snow,” Tor said with a sternness many didn’t associate with her red-haired friend. “If Lord Snow goes South, the boys go with him."</p><p>"Tell that to Lord Snow."</p><p>Tormund grinned. "I think he would like it better from your pretty lips."</p><p>Val gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>"Wives have a way to make everything sound better," he pushed.</p><p>"Not his wife. Not <em>yet</em>."</p><p>Tormund laughed loudly. "Still waiting... Do you want me to give him some lessons?"</p><p>"We have been busy."</p><p>Her friend laughed at her again but then turned more serious. "Many of our folks believe you will wed him."</p><p>As if he needed to tell her that. "I'm working on it."</p><p>"They need assurances."</p><p>"I'm working on it," she stressed out. “I know what my job is.”</p><p>Tormund's gaze turned to that of an older brother. "You like the boy. More than like for what I've seen."</p><p>"I do,” she confessed freely.</p><p>"Good. Still need to give him a good talk."</p><p>It was Val's turn to laugh. </p><p> .</p><p>.</p><p>"I need to speak with you about something," Val said to Jon in a soft tone.</p><p>Her love shifted so that her face rested on his chest. The tall candle next to the bed shadowed his features, but Val still saw the apprehension in his dark eyes. Something turned in her belly, but she pushed it aside.</p><p>"The boys you took from the Free Folk."</p><p>"The hostages?"</p><p>Val nodded, hiding her hatred toward that word. "They should go south with us."</p><p>Jon took a fortifying breath. "They are hostages of the Wall."</p><p>"No, they are <em>your </em>hostages. The Free Folk won't trust the crows. Not after what happened." </p><p>Jon tensed underneath her. She hated bringing it up, until Val remembered the children. Her priorities. Still, she tried to calm him down by kissing his scars. His arms came to rest on her waist and the strands of hair close to it.</p><p>"Those kids assure the watch of the Free Folk’s goodwill," he said diplomatically.</p><p>It was the same tone he used when dealing with the Iron Bank or Stannis Baratheon. She hated that Jon was using it on her. <em>You’re using your own weapons as well</em>, a judging voice that sounded like Dalla spoke in her mind.</p><p>"If we are moving towards Winterfell, we are no longer a threat to the Wall. Let the boys come with us. The Free Folk will admire you more for it. If you give their boys to them, they'll fight harder for you."</p><p>Jon's eyes turned pensive, and Val tried to stop herself from biting her lip or shifting. She distracted herself by tracing the scars on his chest.</p><p>"I'll talk with Edd about it. But they want some to stay."</p><p>"Let the younger ones come at least. And Tormund's boy is your errand boy."</p><p>He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Page. He's my page."</p><p>"Same thing. "</p><p>"Who else?"</p><p>"Hum?" She looked up.</p><p>His eyes were sharper than usual. "Who else do you need? Which hostages are important?"</p><p>"The Harle's boys. Toregg's. Brogg. I can give you a list."</p><p>"The Free Folk leaders."</p><p>Val nodded, "They were Mance's men. His commanders. Now, the Free Folk is your force. Your commanders. Give them something to warm them towards you."</p><p>"I might be able to take some with me. Sell it as fewer men to feed. But some of those leaders are managing the castles along the wall."</p><p>"Leave a small garrison behind with those who won't follow you easily, but to those that do follow you, show them you repay that trust."</p><p>"Do you have a list of those men as well?"</p><p>"Do you doubt me, my love?"</p><p>Jon kissed her passionately and for a moment Val forgot there was something more than the two of them and their bed.</p><p>"I thought I had a warrior-princess. I see I have a clever one as well."</p><p>Val pushed hard and climbed atop him. "Even amongst the Free Folk there are those who know there are other ways to fight battles that don't involve steel."</p><p>Jon's hands traveled over her thighs and up her belly with a distracting warmth.</p><p>"Some battles are won with quills." </p><p>Shiera had taught her that. It had been something that Val did not understand at the time, but was starting to see the truth in it. </p><p>"Very clever." He hummed, heat returning to his eyes.</p><p>Val closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck, but her mind still flashed back to the woman's many lessons. </p><p>"What use does all of this even have?" Val challenged Lady Shiera once, tried of learning Westerosi history and their ways of life. Young Val hated them, how they saw the Free Folk and women. They sold their children and married their close kin. It disgusted her in her innocent childlike mind.</p><p>"One day, my Star, you will see. And thank me for all I've taught you."</p><p><em>I do thank you, Shiera.</em> Her teacher had been cruel at times, and much of Val's self-serving nature developed from those lessons. Val had once been willful to the point of being unreasonable. She craved freedom above all things and was more irresponsible than most children. <em>That child died a long time ago. There is no point in mourning her.</em></p><p>Trying to chase away the dark thoughts, Val pulled Jon into a kiss.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hardin's Tower was the residence of the Free Folk women, and while most of the women had left, the spearwives to various castles along the Wall and the others to the Wilding camps in the Gift, some of Val's people stayed behind with her.</p><p>They were all preparing their wagons and backpacks when she entered, but all stopped to nod at her. Val offered them the same gesture until she found Willow and Old Myrtle engaging in a conversation at a table.</p><p>"The Princess returns to us. Did the Lord Crow kick you out of bed?" Myrtle said in a waspish tone.</p><p>Despite being in her mid-fifties, with a gaunt face and hair beginning to turn from grey to white, no one would call the spearwife weak. Sprier than some Val's age, Old Myrtle never held her tongue, and used it as sharply as a dagger.</p><p>Next to her, Willow, Val's eldest living friend, took a sip of ale, but her moss-green eyes shone with mirth.</p><p>"More outside world does it for him," Val replied with a grin, "He stayed to finish the talk with Edd about the boys. He isn't very pleased with losing men but also doesn't want to end up with Crows having a case of a dagger in the gut."</p><p>"I knew I liked that boy."</p><p>"He's a bit young for you, Myrtle," Willow teased.</p><p>"Some men prefer experience over youth, but I am sure Val didn't come here to speak about who is warming who’s bed."</p><p>"Oh, I think she would be interested in knowing who is warming Frenya's."</p><p>Val's eyebrow rose, knowing that her friend had a talent for knowing what was going on in everyone's life.</p><p>"The green thistles."</p><p>"Young Norrey?" Val asked.</p><p>"No, his father."</p><p>Val blinked. "He hates the Free Folk."</p><p>"He likes Frenya well enough," her friend said with a wicked grin. "She's been warming him for moons."</p><p>"I don't even want to know," Val spoke, shaking the image out of her mind. "I came to talk about the campaign."</p><p>"You're going with your husband. Tormund will take us where we need to go."</p><p>Val turned to the old woman, "I need you to help him out. Tor is a Free Folk leader, but I need someone who won't allow the men to do as they like."</p><p>"Take the little thing between the legs of some, and the rest will learn," Myrtle said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>"I would like to have no castrations." That would mean rapes beforehand.</p><p>"It's war girl, you know better," she admonished Val. "But I'll make sure they learn fast. Willow here will make sure no babes will be around."</p><p>"Rowan and Holly will go with the Lady Jeyne to act as the girl's shields."</p><p>"And who of our group is staying with you?" Willow asked sharply.</p><p>"Frenya can come. She might soften up The Norrey so I won't feel the need to hit him."</p><p>The Gods knew Val needed it.</p><p>"Munda will act as my second."</p><p>"You're taking Tormund's girl with you," Myrtle said, surprised.</p><p>"Tormund asked. I think he hopes to keep her out of the fight."</p><p>"Take Arsa with you, at least."</p><p>Arsa was a spearwife that was living with most of the Free Folk in Mole's Town. She had been one of Dalla's shields, so Val was well aware of her. But there was a reason she was not at Castle Black. Val shifted uncomfortably."</p><p>"Arsa is one of our best spearwives," The older woman said. "She is swift and asks for little. You could do much worse."</p><p>"Oh, Val doesn't have a problem with Arsa's character... more with her kin."</p><p>Val wanted to hit her friend.</p><p>"Kin?" Myrtle turned to Willow. "Didn't she lose her sister at the battle on the Wall?"</p><p>Her friend grinned. "Ygritte. That was her name if I am not wrong."</p><p>Val glared at Willow. Old Myrtle’s sharp eyes turned from Willow to Val and back again.</p><p>"I feel like I am missing something."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Val climbed the steps of the King's Tower and found Jon in a conversation with Satin. A goodbye, she sensed from the heavy looks shared between the two. Val waited outside until the younger man eventually left. </p><p>"Val," he startled upon seeing her.</p><p>They hadn't talked in a while. After their shared night of grief, the pretty boy avoided her. Val could see why in the way he looked at Jon. </p><p>"Satin," she said with a smile. "Are you coming downstairs?"</p><p>
  <em>Are you coming to say goodbye in public?</em>
</p><p>"No," he said, dark eyes shining with sadness. Different from Jon's black eyes that at certain times shone with a strange light, Satin's were a very dark brown, warm and inviting.</p><p>"I said my goodbye," he said solemnly.</p><p>Val nodded in understanding. He wouldn’t want others to see his reaction. <em>If we only had more time. </em>Jon would see what was in front of him. But Satin would stay at the Wall either way, so perhaps it was for the better. She kissed his cheek, near to his lips, but not close enough to touch them. Satin's red cheeks made him even more lovely, and unable to keep to herself, she kissed his other cheek.</p><p>Val was pleased to see the lust in his orbits.</p><p>"We'll see you soon," She whispered, showing him her emotions. "I know it."</p><p>"I hope so, Princess."</p><p>As she entered the room, she found Jon's deep gaze resting on her. </p><p>"Did you pack everything?" she broke the silence.</p><p>He nodded, but Val still saw the cloak on the unmade bed. She walked towards the bed. </p><p>"Do you not like it?"</p><p>"You made it?" He asked, surprise coloring his tone.</p><p>"Alys and Jeyne were a part of it a great deal. I know how to sew, but Jeyne was the one who told me how to make it more like a Stark cloak. Alys did the running wolf on the leather. I am still working on making pretty things."</p><p>He gave her a small smile but then his eyes stared at the embroidered wolf.</p><p>"I am not a Stark."</p><p>"You must look like one to charm all those bannermen."</p><p>Jon's eyes moved towards her clothes. Her white wool cloak and the great furs of the same color, matched with the slate breeches and tunic. Simple, but fine compared to what most Free Folk would wear.</p><p>The trappings of power were everywhere. Someone should have taught Jon that. </p><p>"I came up with an agreement with Edd," he changed the subject, clearly in discomfort in seeing the Stark colors. "Half of the boys will go with us. Those you wanted and some of the younger ones, but the rest stay. They are skilled in arms and will be of use to the Watch."</p><p>It was better than she imagined. She offered a proud smile and placed her hand on Jon's chest.</p><p>"Are they ready to leave?"</p><p>"Yes. By the end of the day, we'll be in Mole's Town."</p><p>"Have you worked on your speech?" Val teased as she closed the clasp around his cloak.</p><p>"No, but it can't be much worse than the last speech I gave the Free Folk."</p><p>Val looked at him in confusion. The last time Jon spoke to her people, that she was present, he gave them food, shelter, and order. It lacked the pompous words the South was used to, but she liked it even more for that reason. So did her people.</p><p>"At Hardhome," his gaze darkened. Val knew of the tragedy that happened there. Tor had told her upon his return, pale and shaken. "I might have confessed to having killed Mance."</p><p>Val froze. She remembered the fire, the screams, the Red Woman's voice, and the mercy Jon’s arrow offered to her goodbrother.</p><p>"Val?" He looked at her worried. "I - Mance."</p><p>"It was a mercy," she said in a monotone.</p><p>Jon nodded, but Val could see he was still far away. He looked lost in guilt and remorse and Val would not have it. Not about Mance. Not when she knew how much he feared dying like <em>that</em>. That arrow showed her people Jon’s mercy and rebellion against the Red Woman’s way.</p><p>But at night Val still dreamt. Of Dalla’s screams as she birthed her babe. The soft promise to care for her babe. Mance’s terror as he was put in the pyre and Val’s vow to him.</p><p>
  <em>Death. Promises. Vows.</em>
</p><p>It was exhausting.</p><p>“What did Satin say?” She asked of her lover, wanting to distract them both.</p><p>Something queer appeared in his eyes, but before she could read it, Jon turned to the window.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jon looked outside the window. Three young men were training in the yard, and something inside him wanted to join those men. As Lord Commander, he would join his men in the training yard. <em>Those are not your men anymore.</em></p><p>He moved his gaze away from the clash of steel to the Free Folk packing. Tormund was clapping his young son - no longer dressed in black - but in furs, on the back. It had taken an entire morning to convince the men, but Edd, the current acting Lord Commander, eventually allowed the young ones to leave.</p><p>"You have your brooding face on."</p><p>Jon turned to Satin, who was entering the room with slow steps. He tried to smile at his friend. </p><p>"I'm thinking of how I will miss this place."</p><p>Satin gave him a small smile. "There isn't much to miss. You'll forget about all of us soon," he said, fake joviality touching his tone.</p><p>He would miss Satin and Edd the most. Edd always made him laugh, and Satin's tranquil aura calmed Jon down. While Tormund could make him laugh, and Val brought many feelings, but neither was calm.</p><p>"I will miss the friends I made."</p><p>Satin’s pretty eyes shone. "We shall miss you as well," he said softly. "You were the best of the commanders."</p><p>Jon placed a hand on Satin's shoulder. "So will the next one."</p><p>"I hope it's Edd. He won't brood that much, at least."</p><p>Jon smiled at his old steward then he remembered why he made Satin his second. "Have the men said anything?"</p><p>"No," Satin bit his lip. "They know better now... I think. Edd will likely win the election. I'll keep my post."</p><p>And people won't accuse Satin of sleeping with Edd. </p><p>"Lighten up, Jon. You're leaving this cold place with a pretty princess, and soon you'll have a better castle." </p><p>The joke sounded empty on Satin's lips, and his eyes showed sadness. Jon almost asked why he had that look.</p><p>"We'll see each other again," Jon found himself saying. </p><p>"I hope in a warmer place, with laughter and music. And other clothes that are not black," Satin said in a wistful tone. "Blue. I like blue. Not the blue of the Wall, but deep blue you don't see around here."</p><p>Jon wished he had Satin's optimism, but every time he imagined seeing his friends, all he envisioned was a battle and the Others. Satin’s eyes, however, betrayed his emotional turmoil.</p><p>"Either way, you better not do anything too stupid until I see you again," Satin spoke, and Jon could see how the words seemed to strike. His were too.</p><p>A silence grew between them. Jon wanted to explain to his friend how important he had been to his sanity in the last couple of years. He tried to get the words out but was unable to form a speech. </p><p>Satin’s eyes were sadder still, and unable to see the heartbroken expression, Jon pulled his friend into a warm hug.</p><p>"I'll miss you, Satin."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Satin wasn’t present when Jon's entourage left the castle. </p><p>As he rode through the gates a sense of anxiousness came over him. The Watch had been his home for almost six years and when he swore his vows, Jon believed the Wall would be his home until his death.</p><p>
  <em>It shall not end until my death.</em>
</p><p>That came true, but not in the way he expected.</p><p>Jon looked at the group of Free Folk galloping ahead of him, and Val, riding astride on the horse next to him. She had a smile on her face and it made her face shine in the bright morning light.</p><p>
  <em>I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.</em>
</p><p>As if feeling her eyes on him, she turned. Her smile widened and Jon felt warmer. Once, Jon contemplated that Val didn’t need to smile to turn heads. She didn’t. But Val’s smiles had an uncanny femininity and grace.  Like a princess from the stories Sansa loved to read.</p><p>Val would need no knight to rescue her, nor is she like the wife he would dream about in his childhood, awaiting him by the window, brushing her hair for her husband.</p><p>A warrior princess loved by her people. </p><p>
  <em>I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.</em>
</p><p>At her questioning look, Jon turned around to the closing gate. His breath caught in his throat. Was the gate closing at a much slower pace?</p><p>
  <em>I shall live and die at my post.</em>
</p><p>The two great doors closed and he let out a breath.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>